A Mortal Soul
by Angel Ayaka
Summary: Everyone knows that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get along, but what would happen if the judgmental Sesshomaru got a taste of his own medicine? Well, that just might happen when a tragic turn of events turns Sesshomaru into a mere human being.
1. I Don't Understand You

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please bear with me if it's a little rough. I'll do my best to improve as I go on. This chapter is a bit short since it's mostly just an opener, but I promise there will be more very soon. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy the story. Advice and criticism are welcome so please review. Thanks :).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Ch. 1 - I Don't Understand You**

Sweat dropped steadily from Inuyasha's brow. His breath had become labored and his posture drooped. He clutched Tetsusaiga tightly between his claws as he stared hard into his brother's cold eyes. Sesshomaru was really giving him a workout this time, apparent rage visible on his normally emotionless face as he narrowed his deadly gaze. He was alone; Rin and Jaken were nowhere in sight. He seemed especially impatient with his younger brother today and he was fighting with an added force.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha barked between clenched teeth.

"Are you that dense, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru returned in his cold manner, "You have obviously caught Naraku's scent as well, Little Brother. I desire no interference from you. If I must destroy you both, then I shall do so."

"I'd like to see you try, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he lifted Tetsusaiga into the air and whipped it fiercely at Sesshomaru. With the slightest movement of his feet Sesshomaru easily dodged the wayward swing. He moved with a silent grace, and Inuyasha's Neanderthal-like behavior did not amuse him. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha bellowed as a blinding yellow light shot free from Tetsusaiga and riveted the ground towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't flinch as he elegantly raised Tokijin to absorb the attack. He readied the weapon to bring down Inuyasha with his Dragon Strike, but thought better of it. _Why give that worthless half breed the satisfaction of a quick and honorable death. Naraku can wait. I shall draw this out a little longer._ With that he sheathed Tokijin, raised his only hand, extended his first two fingers, and struck Inuyasha with his poison whip. It latched onto the half demon's wrist like a starving leech and tightened it's vice-like grip. Inuyasha winced, the pain from his entangled wrist quickly overpowering him.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me, worthless half breed?!" Sesshomaru stated very matter-of-factly. "You are nothing. Realize your place. Your insolence insults me." He yanked back hard causing Inuyasha to tumble to his knees just as Sesshomaru wanted. Anger rose up like devil fire in Inuyasha who was not prepared to be defeated so easily. He dug his toes into the dirt and pulled himself up.

"Inuyasha!" ...a shout from the side lines.

"Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered, the sound of her voice giving him added vigor.

"Inuyasha! Use the Wind Scar! Use it now! He's toying with you. Now's your chance!" She shouted.

"Hmmf" Inuyasha nodded, determination showing on his face. "Wind Scar!" This time Sesshomaru was not prepared for the strike. At the last second he bounded out of the way, maintaining his usual grace, but obviously annoyed.

"Enough." He demanded as his eyes began to glow red. Still, he did not transform. He would not allow this pathetic half demon to provoke him. Instead, he shot forward at tremendous speed, Tokijin raised level with his face and pointing directly at Inuyasha's bewildered one, knocking the half demon back onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called out, shrill and panicked. Sango clasped a comforting hand on her shoulder and Miroku took a step forward as he raised his staff.

"I can't watch this," a panicked Shippo muttered while forcing his trembling form beneath Kagome's hair.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered Tokijin to Inuyasha's neck. He glared daggers into his brother and Inuyasha returned them.

"So...this is it? Do it already you bastard." Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru stood silent, looking, watching...waiting. His gaze never left his brother, and his hand remained steady. _So...savoring the moment...Damn you..._Inuyasha thought as he lowered his ears to shut out Kagome's weeping, but he could still smell the salt of her tears. Still, Sesshomaru did not move. Suddenly, Inuyasha thought he noticed the smallest movement in the demon's face, the slightest twitch of the eye. Slowly, he slid Tokijin back into its sheath and turned to walk away. "Hey! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted his confusion. Sesshomaru stopped cold in his tracks, but did not turn around. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to kill me?" Sesshomaru made no reply as he began to walk away. Still sprawled out on the ground, Inuyasha persisted to call out to his brother. "I don't understand you!" Hearing this, Sesshomaru once again came to a halt. As before, he did not turn to face Inuyasha.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru retorted coldly, "but if it would silence your barking you should realize that Naraku's scent has begun to move away. I have no time to waste on a worthless half breed, Little Brother." Then he continued on his way. Once he was out of sight, Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off. His companions rushed to his side, Kagome grabbing his clawed hand, and they all stared off in silent shock.

"I don't get," Miroku finally broke the silence, "Why didn't he just finish Inuyasha off? He could have done it in mere seconds if he so desired. I find it hard to believe he didn't have the time."

"Sesshomaru has always been a little unpredictable though. Just look at Rin." Sango offered.

"Very true," Miroku conceded and his cursed hand began to caress her backside.

"Pervert!" She slapped him hard across the face and the group began to move forward, continuing their journey to find Naraku, as Miroku rubbed his face with eyes glazed over in content. _Ah, it was well worth it._

Inuyasha stayed still just a moment longer, his eyes lost in thought and puppy ears twitching. _I really don't understand you, Sesshomaru._


	2. Demonic Barriers

**Chapter 2: Demonic Barriers**

Naraku stood silently in the forest clearing taking in his surroundings. Yes, this place would be perfect. It was so close to the forest itself with its thick emerald trees and lush bushes that Inuyasha would surely fall into his trap. Inuyasha. That witless half demon that managed to steal Kikyo's affections and now actually believed he stood a chance to defeat him. Naraku sneered at the thought, but it was no matter. It was only a matter of time now. Soon Inuyasha would no longer exist to foil his plans. He would come rushing out of that forest like he'd lost his head, too wrapped up in his petty hope for revenge to notice until it was too late. A slight smirk crossed Naraku's lips. _If only Kagura would get here, _he thought, _if she takes much longer my trap won't be prepared. I wonder if she was killed by that serpent demon...stupid cow can't follow the simplest orders. Maybe I'll kill her myself...if she doesn't get her soon._

Suddenly, a gust of wind interrupted his thoughts. Kagura...she was coming from the sky and she did not look pleased. This amused Naraku as it was obvious she had had more trouble in her endeavor than he had at first thought.

"Did you bring me what I asked for?" Naraku inquired.

"Yes," Kagura choked out, "But I nearly lost my life retrieving it! Next time you send me out on a suicide mission, you had better think twice!" She snapped.

"Have you forgotten my power over you, Kagura?" Naraku replied dryly. His eyes focused on the area of her chest where her heart should be. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fist in shame, despair, and pure hatred for the one who taunted her with her own freedom. If only there were something she could do, but there was nothing. His "simple task" had nearly killed her that night. All that work...facing a hideous two-headed water serpent with teeth three times her size...and for that piece of junk. Kagura had been lucky, striking a fortunate blow to the creature's heart in a critical moment when it nearly had her in one of its scaly jaws. She had no desire to meet her death in that creature's fat, glutenous stomach.

"Take it," she replied, defeated. She tossed the old, rusty medallion to Naraku who greedily snatched it out of the air. It was late, near midnight, and the moonlight shone down onto the old medallion revealing some faded text: _Hyde's Medallion._ "What is it?" Kagura inquired, her anger replaced with curiosity.

"It is Inuyasha's end," Naraku answered, "The wolf demon tribe is hiding jewel shards. I want them. I don't want Inuyasha getting in my way again, and since you have failed me, Kagura, I'll have to take care of matters myself. He will have picked up on my scent by now and will be heading in this direction, but once he arrives he will fall into my trap."

"Tell me, what does the medallion do?" Kagura asked, intrigued.

"Nothing on its own. It's a worthless piece of metal. But combined with the power of a tainted shard of the Shikon Jewel it can produce a barrier that even Inuyasha can't break through. A deadly barrier." Naraku smiled at the thought, but Kagura looked a little worried. A deadly barrier...with this power how could anyone get close enough to Naraku to kill him?

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees. Naraku and Kagura abruptly focused their eyes on the figure that stood before them. The wind danced between the beautiful, cascading strands of silvery hair, gently allowing it to float behind the beautiful demon like fresh snow. Moonlight caressed his delicate features and highlighted his firm yet emotionless face. The left sleeve, long since missing its companion arm, swayed coolly with the breeze. Sesshomaru's cold stare met Naraku's amused gaze. _Perfect. Two brothers in one night._ Minutes passed, but Sesshomaru did not speak a word. Nothing needed to be said, and he was not too keen on speaking when it wasn't necessary. Instead, he spoke volumes with his rigid posture and the small move of his right hand to Tokijin's hilt.

Wham! Inuyasha bolted from the forest followed by an out of breath group of humans and small fox demon.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Get ready guys!" Kagome chirped in as she lifted her bow and pointed an arrow directly at Naraku's boastful face.

"Yes, I believe this is it." Miroku clutched the beads around his cursed hand, prepared to use his wind tunnel at a moment's notice.

"Let's do it!" Sango added as Kirara transformed into her larger self. She had already changed into her slayer's uniform and her fingers locked around hiraikotsu. Inuyasha rushed forward, transforming Tetsusaiga as he ran.

"Wind Scar!" It was a full on blow, and it seemed to really hurt Naraku. Or...at least piss him off...a lot. Naraku's tentacles shot out from under his baboon armor, whipping wildly at Inuyasha who was forced to continually dodge the attack. Kagome released the arrow, but it was a narrow miss.

"Sango!" Miroku called out, "Hit him with hiraikotsu! I can't get a clear opening for my wind tunnel! Inuyasha's in the way!"

"Hey! Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha screeched as he narrowly avoided another tentacle. Sango thrust her hiraikotsu at Naraku with all her strength and it whipped across his body in a circular motion with such force that it viciously severed three of his tentacles. Kagura watched from the side lines, pleased. Maybe this would be it. She could finally be set free. At this rate Naraku wouldn't even get a chance to use the medallion.

Inuyasha lunged forward, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Two more tentacles gone. Shippo bounced in with his fox fire distracting Naraku long enough for Kagome to send another arrow flying at Naraku. This time it hit him in the shoulder, seriously injuring him.

"Yes! Got him!" She cheered.

"Way to go, Kagome!" Sango congratulated her.

"Hmmf..." Inuyasha grumbled, "Should have just hit him the first time, klutz."

Kagome glared knives into Inuyasha's back. _If we weren't in the middle of a battle I'd sit him! Oh well, I'll just get him twice next time. _This whole time Sesshomaru was watching from the forest edge, his annoyance boiling beneath his stoic mask. Finally, he'd had enough. Maybe he should have finished that imbecile Inuyasha off after all. Oh well, no time to worry about that now. He leapt into the entanglement with the elegance of a prince and sent Inuyasha flying hard into a tree.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"You were in my way, half breed." Sesshomaru replied smugly as he proceeded to slice through Naraku's tentacles. "I do not require your assistance."

"I wasn't assisting you, you idiot!" Inuyasha bellowed as he rejoined the fight. "This is my victory! Get out of here!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed once again. He turned his attack toward Inuyasha and nearly sliced him through with Tokijin. A low growl escaped Inuyasha as he pounced on Sesshomaru baring his claws, hungry for his brother's blood. Miroku stopped and stared, Sango blinked at them in disbelief, and Kagome just felt exasperated.

"Idiots." Shippo mused from atop Kagome's shoulder.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru's poison claws lashed out towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha plummeted face first into the ground, barely missing the deadly impact. He took a deep breath, regained his composure, and jumped back onto his feet. His head was slightly spinning from the fall. Just then Kagome remembered she owed Inuyasha another one. "Sit Boy!" She shouted once again and Inuyasha's face once again plummeted into the cold, hard, rocky ground. He leapt up with great haste this time.

"Hey! Who's side are you on!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

_This is perfect. _Naraku chuckled to himself. _I'll have plenty of time to set up my barrier while these two try to kill each other. _Kagura saw the look in Naraku's eyes and his plan became all too clear. She shook her head in defeat and hastily made her retreat into the sky. As she flew away she was thinking to herself, _What idiots! I'll never be free of Naraku._

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's group members all stopped and turned their heads when they heard Naraku break out into a wicked laughter. _Naraku! Right, Naraku. We were fighting Naraku, not Sesshomaru. _Inuyasha could have kicked himself. They were all too stunned to react. What on earth had just happened? Suddenly, they noticed something in Naraku's hands. It was some sort of...medallion. He lifted it up so it was in plain sight and then with his free hand inserted something into the center. A dark jewel shard. A brilliant blue light shot out from the medallion and screamed across the land creating a great blue half sphere of unknown radius...and Naraku disappeared into the trees on the other side of it.

"How could we have been so dumb...."Inuyasha grumbled as the others' faces dropped in shock. Soft footsteps approached from behind and suddenly his brother was upon him.

"You should have stayed out of the way, insubordinate half breed." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Me?" Inuyasha retorted, "You were the one in the way! You ruined everything, Idiot!"

"Stop it!" Kagome shrieked, "You're both idiots!" For once she did not fear Sesshomaru. She was too upset to care.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began rather calmly, "Can you break through the barrier with Tetsusaiga?"

"Right." Inuyasha replied, a little disturbed that he hadn't thought of that. Sesshomaru was really getting under his skin. "But Sesshomaru better not follow." Inuyasha was growing very cocky. He realized he was the only one who could destroy the barrier, and he relished in the idea of sticking it to Sesshomaru's pride. _This will be worth the look on his face. _But Sesshomaru's face remained unmoved, the stoic mask ever so firmly in place. "Hmmf." Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to the barrier, transforming it into a blazing red version of itself; he swung it through the barrier. Nothing. "Huh?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru made no move.

"Even Tetsusaiga can't break through this barrier, Master Inuyasha." Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice, It seemed to be coming from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga!" Kagome realized. Inuyasha picked him up between his first two fingers.

"Where the hell have you been? You disappeared when Sesshomaru showed up! Like Usual."

"Hmm. What's new?" Sango added.

"Yeah, we could have used you earlier." Shippo stated, "Inuyasha was acting like an idiot again."

"What?!" Inuyasha squeaked angrily as he stomped his feet and waved his arms around like a small child. "Sesshomaru started it!" Sesshomaru still made no move. He was not amused.

"Never mind all that," Myoga insisted, "Don't you know what this barrier is? That medallion in Naraku's possession was Hyde's Medallion."

"Hyde's Medallion?" Inuyasha's group asked all at once.

"Yes," Myoga continued, "Hyde was a rat demon that existed many centuries ago. He was a greedy demon and became very powerful, not through his own strength, but through stealing and using sacred artifacts to his advantage. His own demonic aura was rather weak, but he wished nothing more than the power to rival even the strongest demons. That is when he approached a dark priestess and commissioned her to create Hyde's Medallion. It was to be the strongest of any of the artifacts he had collected. It was meant to have the power to turn a demon's own demonic aura against itself, eventually killing the demon. The energy begins to implode, destroying the demon inside out. Obviously, the more powerful the aura the more painful and horrible the death."

"So, what happened?" Kagome asked. Even Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Myoga admitted, "The dark priestess did not have enough power to create that kind of energy. The medallion became a joke along with Hyde himself and was eventually abandoned only to be swallowed by a sea serpent. But...with the added power of a jewel shard Hyde's Medallion may just be able to do what it was meant to do all along."

Nobody said anything. It was a lot of information to take in. Then, Sesshomaru began to make his way towards the barrier. He was within touching distance, just one more step....

"Don't be a fool, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha blurted out, "I know you're a cocky bastard, but I don't think Kagome wants to see your guts laid out across the ground."

"Uh...not really" Kagome balked at the image.

Sesshomaru turned his expressionless golden eyes toward Inuyasha. "What reason have I to fear such a thing, beheld as a joke? Naraku has no power to transform a worthless piece of metal into something that could thwart I, Sesshomaru." _Still, _he thought, _it may not be wise to be too hasty. Jumping in without thinking...that's something Inuyasha would do. After all, my demonic aura is very powerful. My father was the Great Dog General. _"But perhaps, Inuyasha, I should test this so called barrier. I shall throw you in."

"You try it you bastard! I'm going to throw you in first!" Inuyasha growled. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Oh brother...." Kagome mumbled.

"Don't they ever learn?" Sango moaned.

"Nope." Shippo chirped.

"This is going to be a long night," said Miroku as he grabbed Sango's bottom. **SLAP! **

"Lecherous Monk!"

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and flew at Inuyasha who raised Tetsusaiga to shield himself. Fang clashed against fang as the brothers repeatedly struck each others' swords, darting back and forth, never giving up.

"Too afraid to actually try it yourself, bastard?" Inuyasha taunted.

"On the contrary, Little Brother. It merely seems fitting that you be the one to test the barrier. With your pathetic half breed aura, surely it won't be able to kill you. At least not very fast, and your suffering would be quite entertaining."

The two brothers continued to battle each other for quite some time to the others' chagrin. Back and forth, forward and backward, left and right. They leapt at each other, bared their fangs and claws, swung their mighty swords, each trying to push the other in. Finally, Inuyasha began to pant tiredly, exhausted by the stalemate. Sesshomaru saw his chance and he took it, pouncing forward ready to knock Inuyasha into the bright blue barrier. Kagome's eyes grew wide at the action.

"Sit boy!" And Inuyasha plunged into the ground, Sesshomaru, missing him by a mile, landed right in the edge of Hyde's barrier.

The whole world began to spin for Sesshomaru. The pain was unbearable even for him and he winced. He fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach with his arm. Then, he toppled over. He could feel it. His insides tearing apart, his own aura eating away at his strong and powerful body. It was too much. He began to shake violently. He lost all control of his body, and lay there shaking in pain and agony.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's voice quivered. The others gathered around, concern clear on their faces. Sure, they didn't like Sesshomaru, but they didn't want to see this. Just then, Tenseiga began to pulse from its place at Sesshomaru's hip. A faint light seemed to be surrounding the blade...or perhaps...entering it? It was hard to know.

"Inuyasha...."Sesshomaru forced out in a hoarse voice. Inuyasha just stood there, dumb, not knowing how to react. "Inuyasha...."Sesshomaru continued. "Tenseiga...get it off me...get it off me now."

"But...but...I think it's trying to save you, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha finally managed to stammer.

"But how...is it...saving...me?" Sesshomaru forced, "I can...feel it, Inuyasha...it's taking...it's taking my aura...get it off me...."

"He's right," Miroku said, "I can sense it. His demonic aura is getting smaller. It's disappearing."

"Yeah, I feel it too." Kagome confirmed.

"Get it...off me..." Sesshomaru growled with all his energy, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"But...you'll die." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared, "I would rather die than...live...without...my power....REMOVE TENSEIGA NOW!"

Inuyasha didn't know what else to do._ Is power that important to him? If the bastard's going to be that stubborn, let him die. _He bent down and lifted the sword of heaven away from Sesshomaru's writhing body.

"Thank you...Inuyasha"

The group watched as Sesshomaru's condition grew worse. He began to shake more violently, tears welled in his eyes though he refused to release them, his breaths became short and raspy, and his pale skin became as white as his snowy hair. Then, the red eyes grew dim and closed. He had lost the strength to fight and had fallen into unconsciousness, though not a peaceful unconsciousness. His body continued to quiver oddly.

"I can't take this!" Inuyasha hollered, "I can't even watch this bastard die like this!"

With that, he thrust Tenseiga onto Sesshomaru's body and watched as it once more began to pulse, sucking in the faint light. Slowly, Sesshomaru's body became still. His breathing slowed to a normal pace, his heart rate regular, and his closed eyes soft with peace. He was no longer in pain, no longer in danger. It was all over. The others drew closer and gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. Raven black hair spread out across the cold dirt, the sleeping face pale and without markings. No crescent moon, no maroon stripes. There were no fangs, and his hand possessed no claws. Before them lay sleeping a human Sesshomaru.


	3. Waking Up is Hard To Do

**A/N: Thank you to all who have been reading my story. I really appreciate the reviews so far and both compliments and criticisms will be taken to heart and used to create a better product so thanks a bunch. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Well, here's the next part.**

**Chapter 3: Waking Up is Hard To Do**

It had never occurred to Inuyasha that if Sesshomaru lost his demonic powers he would be human. I mean, it should have, shouldn't it? It would make sense. Still, Inuyasha couldn't imagine who on earth would ever be able to imagine Sesshomaru as a human. The words "Sesshomaru" and "human" didn't belong in the same sentence let alone the same body. Inuyasha was near paralyzed with astonishment.

"Oh bad. Oh bad, bad, bad..." Kagome broke the awkward silence, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Um...Inuyasha'" Shippo started in a dazed voice, "You do realize Sesshomaru is going to kill you when he wakes up, right? I mean really kill you!"

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"Well, we can't just leave him here." Miroku stated. Suddenly, something began to glow a fierce red from Sesshomaru's waist. "It's Tokijin! It's too much for him to handle without his demonic aura. It's going to overpower him!"

"Quick, Inuyasha, do something!" Kagome shouted urgently. Inuyasha just stood there as if he hadn't heard her, as if he wasn't aware of what was happening, as if he were in another world. "Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" Kagome tried again. There was the slightest twitch of his ear confirming that he did, in fact, hear her that time. Very slowly he pulled out the untransformed Tetsusaiga and at a snail's pace moved it towards Tokijin and knocked the demonic weapon away from his brother's unconscious body. It continued its crimson blaze, but at least it was far enough away that it was no longer touching him. Inuyasha continued to stare blankly at his now human brother and slowly the tip of Tetsusaiga came down to rest on the ground. His grip on its hilt was so loose that for a moment it seemed as if he might drop the sword, but somehow it remained as it was.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Kagome asked nervously. Again, he did not respond, just stared at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, I think he's in shock." Sango offered and Miroku nodded in agreement. Kagome slowly edged closer to Inuyasha and slowly but gently took his free hand in her own. His ears twitched again and his hand began to tighten around her's. Her touch was awaking him from wherever he had gone. He blinked his eyes, but they never left his brother.

"Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha said weakly.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a quiet, sensitive tone.

"Sessh...Sesshomaru...he's...human?" he stammered.

"Yes...I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet, her nervousness rising in the air. This was a shock to all of them, but especially to Inuyasha. All he could think about was that this was the guy that only a few hours ago was calling him a worthless half breed. The guy who repeatedly tried to take Tetsusaiga from him. The guy who's arm he had had to cut off to protect himself and Kagome. The guy who hated humans. So how could this human be one and the same? It didn't seem real. Yet, he looked so much the same in so many ways.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice wavered ever so slightly. "Can you 'sit' me?"

"Why?" Concern was evident in her voice.

"I think I'm having a nightmare."

"Oh Inuyasha." She squeezed his hand tighter and he seemed to relax a little. "Let's get him out of here." she said, turning to the others.

"Right. You and Inuyasha take Sesshomaru back to the campsite. Shippo will go with you. Sango, Kirara, and I will work on sealing the Tokijin." Miroku offered.

"Why can't we just push the Tokijin into the demon killing barrier?" Shippo suggested.

Inuyasha retorted, "Because Sesshomaru wouldn't like that," his voice almost back to its normal gruffness...almost.

"But why do you care what Sesshomaru wants, Inuyasha?" Shippo inquired, "He doesn't care about what you want. Besides, you already saved his life."

"Because he's not going to see it that way," Inuyasha answered.

"Besides," Miroku added, "I think the swords may be immune to the spell. Inuyasha tried to slice through the barrier with Tetsusaiga and the weapon is still intact." The others nodded their agreement. Things were about to get really interesting very soon. They just hoped they were ready for it. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and sheathed Tetsusaiga. He approached Sesshomaru, bent down at his side, and picked him up in his arms. As he did, he heard a soft moan come from Sesshomaru.

"Careful, Inuyasha." Miroku warned, "We don't want to wake him up just yet."

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, "It's not like I'm looking forward to it."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," assured Sango. Then Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and the small group began to head off in the direction of the previous night's camp. Kagome rushed up beside Inuyasha and walked silently by his side. Nobody said a single word the entire way back to the camp.

It was late when they finally arrived at their destination. Inuyasha laid his brother down close to the fire to keep him warm. It was colder when you were human, Inuyasha knew that to be fact. He leaned Tenseiga along a log close to his brother. Inuyasha couldn't quite place it. Maybe he felt guilty. Or maybe he just felt a need to protect humans, all humans, even if the human was Sesshomaru. Kagome came around to Inuyasha's side of the fire and sat down next to him, Shippo still on her shoulder. She offered him a cup of ramen, he took it but didn't eat it.

"Inuyasha? Are you going to be ok?" She wanted to know.

"I...he asked me to let him die...to keep Tenseiga off him...but I...didn't listen." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, you really messed Sesshomaru up, Inuyasha." Shippo piped in.

"Hey! Who asked you?" Inuyasha's fist landed on the sensitive area of Shippo's head. He yelped and landed in Kagome's lap. Kagome gently took her hand and massaged the small bump on Shippo's head as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. He's your brother. You didn't want to watch him die. There's no shame in that." Kagome said soothingly. But what would Sesshomaru say? What would he do? Inuyasha wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

It was nearly dawn when the others returned. Sesshomaru was still asleep next to the campfire. He looked sort of peaceful...for now at least. But it was only a matter of time. Sango had wanted to know all about what happened while her and Miroku were sealing Tokijin, but there wasn't much to tell and mostly the group remained quiet. Nobody slept, nobody except Sesshomaru. Nobody even thought about sleep. The nervousness hung thick in the air and the only thing to do was to wait. It wasn't until near noon that Sesshomaru began to stir.

He was groaning softly to himself, turning his head back and forth. Perhaps he still had a headache from the night before? Or maybe he was just remembering what had happened...His fingers began to twitch and he tried to open his eyes. They seemed so heavy to him. He felt so groggy...so out of place. His head was spinning and for a minute he didn't remember who he was or where. Suddenly, it started rushing back to him. That's right. He was fighting Naraku...or Inuyasha...or Naraku...and...the barrier...That's right. He was dead! He was dead, and that was really pissing him off. Slowly, he forced his newly chocolate brown eyes open and waited for them to focus on the world around him. It took a minute, and when they did, it just didn't seem right. Everything seemed a little less sharp as if his vision had dulled. Still, he didn't want to concern himself with this right now. What did get his attention was Inuyasha's face staring down at him. He let out another low groan. What was Inuyasha doing here? Was he dead too? Did Naraku come back for him? No. _Stupid half breed! Probably tripped and stumbled right into that barrier himself. What a fool! Now that abomination has to haunt me in the afterlife too. _

The others watched him closely, waiting for him to realize the inevitable, but he was still groggy and it didn't come. Then something happened. It occurred to Sesshomaru that it wasn't just his vision that was dimmed, but all of his senses! His hearing was so weak he could barely hear the wind sweeping through the trees, and his nose did not sense Inuyasha although clearly he was right in front of him. And...he felt so tired...so frail...What the hell was going on?! He tried to push himself up only to find it took more effort than it usually would. Suddenly, he felt it. His heart beat racing. Sweat forming on his brow. This never happened before. Why was he suddenly feeling so nervous? Was he panicking? Was he afraid? But that can't be! Maybe he was sick? But how could he be sick and dead at the same time? That didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. He brought his hand up to meet his racing heart, but it wasn't his hand. It had no claws...it was the hand of a...of a...oh he couldn't bring himself to think the word. That's when it hit him. He snatched at his hair pulling it firmly into view...ebony black...SO IT WAS TRUE!? But it can't be TRUE! His eyes quickly shot up to meet the faces of Inuyasha's companions. He hadn't noticed them before, but then again it wasn't like he could actually smell anything. He glanced from alert face to alert face reading it in their very expressions. And in Inuyasha's eyes...where he saw his own reflection. That's when it hit him even harder and it became too much for him to handle. That's when...he fainted.

"That wasn't quite what I expected," Sango muttered under her breath.

"Inuyasha? Do you think Sesshomaru is going to be able to deal with this?" Miroku questioned.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand once again. She was worried about both brothers. She didn't think either one would be able to cope with much more stress. Inuyasha just shook his head in thought. "I don't know. Sesshomaru's always been like a rock, but human emotions are a lot more difficult to control than demon emotions. And I'm only thinking of when I change from a half demon on the new moon. I can't even imagine what this is like for him." Miroku nodded his understanding. The group backed off, giving Sesshomaru his space. They didn't want to startle him again, a task they thought impossible a mere 24 hours ago.

It was an hour later that Sesshomaru finally woke up. This time he knew exactly what was happening and he shot up almost hysterically. The others backed up even more not knowing what to expect this time. He didn't try to stand though. He didn't even try to speak. In fact, even if he had wanted to he would not have been able. His breath caught in his throat and he found himself rasping loudly. That cold sweat was back and his heart felt as though it would burst any minute. He wrapped his arm around himself and began to shake, rocking back and forth like a mental patient. There was not a single coherent thought in his head. Only pure, overwhelming emotion coursed through him. He was scared, insecure, alone, panicked, and extremely furious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "What are we going to do? He's going to hurt himself and he's not breathing!"

"Damnit!" Inuyasha called out as he grabbed his brother by the front of his haori and slapped him hard across his face. The lost look in Sesshomaru's brown eyes vanished, replaced by a look of pure disgust. His hand snapped forward, tightly grasping Inuyasha's wrist as he pulled him down to eye level.

"What have you done to me?!" Sesshomaru practically spat at Inuyasha.

"Hey, the important thing is you're alive, right?" Kagome butted in nervously. Sesshomaru glanced over at her for only a second and turned his cold stare back to his younger brother.

Coldly, Sesshomaru informed them, "I would not call this being alive. You have killed me, Inuyasha. At least every part that mattered." Then, he dropped the half demon's wrist as quickly as he had taken it. Inuyasha's ears lowered towards the back of his head. He reached out his own hand towards his human brother, but Sesshomaru batted it away. "Don't touch me, half breed!" Then he pushed himself to his feet and coldly walked away, head held high, trying to muster as much dignity as he could. Inuyasha made a move to go after him, but Kagome placed her hand gently on his arm.

"Leave him alone, Inuyasha. He needs a little space to deal with this on his own terms. I don't think he'll go too far."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied smugly, " I don't give a damn about that bastard anyway. Let him get himself killed for all I care!" Then he turned around, sat down by the fire pit, and began shoveling the ramen into his mouth. _But you really do care, don't you Inuyasha, _Kagome thought to herself.


	4. New Moon

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for your comments. I just wanted to take a moment to answer a few of your questions. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's realtionship will just be brotherly in this fic, however, Jaken and Rin will definitely be coming up soon. I don't know about Kikyo though. Thank you so much. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: New Moon **

By that evening Sesshomaru still had not returned. The group sat in a circle around the campfire discussing the events of the previous night.

"Well, I think our biggest concern right now should be Naraku," said Miroku.

"Right," Sango agreed, "How are we going to get through Hyde's Barrier? Any demon that so much as touches the thing is doomed to die a horrible death. And humans aren't affected by the spell, but we still can't pass through it."

"We can't just let Naraku get away!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. There has to be a way to break through it." Miroku told his friend.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, suddenly aware of something, "Shouldn't Sesshomaru be back by now?"

"Heh, he's fine," the half demon proclaimed as he crossed his arms, "I can smell him about half a mile away and his scent ain't moving. He's probably just freaking out again. Creep's lost his mind."

"Inuyasha! That's not very nice," Kagome complained. Sango rolled her eyes as Inuyasha proceeded to enter into another shouting match with Kagome over his lack of manners. Miroku saw this as a great opportunity and edged closer to her. Sango felt the warm hand brush up against her backside and her eyes narrowed.

"Looks like there's more than one creep around here." **Slap!**

At the same time Kagome could be heard shouting "Sit Boy! Sit!" Inuyasha flew face first into the dirt with a loud thud.

"I am not insensitive and I'm not going after him!" Inuyasha grumbled with his face still planted in the hard earth. Kagome just stomped away with Sango in tow. Inuyasha pushed himself up and found himself standing next to Miroku. "Keh, women..." he muttered.

"Yes, but they're so beautiful when they're angry." Miroku stated as he rubbed the fresh red spot on his cheek.

"Sometimes I think I'm the only sane person here," Shippo mused as he continued coloring with his crayons from the modern era.

Later that night Sesshomaru was still nowhere to be seen. The group laid sleeping while the fire gently crackled its continuous song. Kagome and Shippo were peacefully curled up in a sleeping bag while Sango and Miroku slept on opposite sides of the fire. Inuyasha's back rested against a log, his arms curled across his chest and eyes flickering in a dream. The night was still and quiet. Suddenly, a rock came soaring out of the brush smacking Inuyasha between the eyes. The half demon bounded to his feet in a start and snatched a transformed Tetsusaiga from its hilt. His eyes darted around for the culprit as another rock was hurled at his face. **Smack!**

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, "Stop throwing rocks at me!"

"Be glad that is all I did," Sesshomaru sneered. "Tell me, Inuyasha...I ordered you to remove Tenseiga. I clearly remember you doing so..."

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha spat back, "I put it back when you passed out. You'd think you could show a little gratitude." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms in front of him once again.

"Gratitude? Gratitude! Inuyasha, because of you I'm a...I'm a...a..." He looked furious.

"A human," Inuyasha finished for him, rather nonchalantly. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil at the word. How dare this worthless half breed make a joke out of him? He was probably enjoying this. Sesshomaru's fist tightened at his side and he felt blood spill from his palm. Who did Inuyasha think he was? Obviously, he didn't know his place in the world. Maybe Sesshomaru should teach it to him...right now. But Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Look Sesshomaru, if you came back here just to throw rocks and insult me, you can just..."

"No," Sesshomaru cut him off, "I came back for Tenseiga and then I'm leaving." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the idea. He was going to get himself killed wandering around the woods in the middle of the night. Sesshomaru walked over to Tenseiga's place on the log and returned it to its rightful spot at his side.

"Where is Tokijin?" He demanded.

"What difference does it make?" Inuyasha smugly answered, "It would just possess you and force you to try to kill me anyway." His arms remained crossed.

"As if I would need to be possessed..." Sesshomaru thought out loud as Inuyasha's ear cocked in his direction. "But it does not matter. I will return for it when I am cured."

"Cured?" Inuyasha asked, his voice breaking slightly. Was there a way to reverse this? It didn't seem possible. How could a human turn into a demon? That was ridiculous. Did Sesshomaru really think there was a cure? But then again...Inuyasha hadn't thought it was possible for a powerful full blooded demon to turn into a human either.

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded, "I am going to see Totosai. He created the sword, therefor he will know how to undo what has been done to me."

"Totosai?" Inuyasha shrieked, "But it's the middle of the night! You're going to get yourself killed. Wait here until morning and we'll take you."

"Inuyasha! I do not require the assistance of your party." His voice was stern and unbending.

"Oh, I see. You're going back to your own party." Inuyasha realized. But Sesshomaru's eyes only narrowed at the words.

"Your ignorance truly astounds me, Little Brother. I do not wish for anyone else to see me like this. I will take care of this on my own."

"Ah, I get it!" Inuyasha stifled a laugh, "The great and mighty Sesshomaru is ashamed." He couldn't hold it back any longer. He began to laugh hysterically. "So the great demon lord finally knows what embarrassment is?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He was not amused by Inuyasha's behavior. _What a buffoon..._he thought.

"On the contrary. I discovered embarrassment about 200 years ago, Little Brother." His voice remained calm and emotionless, though it took a little effort. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped his laughter. Ah, apparently this had gotten to him.

"Hey, you take that back, you jerk! 'Else I'll make you, and don't think I can't you one-armed human! ...I just feel sorry for you because you're disabled." Oh, that was not the smart thing to say. Sesshomaru's rage began to boil over, spreading throughout his entire body. He clenched his fingernails tighter into his palm, causing it to bleed more profusely and blood began to drip to the ground. Sesshomaru did not even feel the pain this time. His body shook with blind fury and his brown eyes shone almost crimson with the fiery will to attack, almost reminding Inuyasha of when he had been a demon. _Damn these human emotions! _Sesshomaru thought. They made him want to act without thinking. Made him want to leap out at Inuyasha and tear him limb from limb. Made him want to rush blindly at his brother...something Inuyasha would do. Yet, he knew they would also make him regret it afterwards. _Damn them!!_ His body continued to shake with fury, but he refused to allow himself to act. He knew better than that. _Calm yourself, _he tried, _You are better than this. The greatest shame would be in acting like that half breed. But I am a lord, and I shall act as such. Inuyasha can be dealt with later._

"Silence." Sesshomaru finally said, his voice like tiny needles on Inuyasha's neck. "I am leaving." Then he turned from the half demon and started walking away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called out as he bounded toward his brother. Leaping into the air he flew over Sesshomaru's head and landed right in front of him. The two brothers stood face to face, glaring holes into each other.

"Do you wish to fight me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. He really didn't want to fight Inuyasha. What if he lost control? He didn't want it to be like that. This whole situation was making him sick. If he were a demon it would be Inuyasha losing his temper. Inuyasha who would rush at him blindly, attack him. So then if he managed to get himself killed by Sesshomaru's claws that would be his own damn fault, wouldn't it? Stupid half breed and his human mother. But then again...could he really blame Inuyasha? He had just almost lost control of his own self. Those human emotions were ridiculously hard to control, even for Sesshomaru who was used to controlling everything. No...of course he could blame Inuyasha. After all, Sesshomaru had managed to keep from acting on them, and he was a full human. Sure, it wasn't easy, but it was possible. Inuyasha was just pathetic. The day he, Sesshomaru, lost control would be the day he would have any respect for Inuyasha, and that day wasn't coming.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Inuyasha broke Sesshomaru's thought process as he used his superior demon speed to snatch Tenseiga away from his human brother and slide it into place on his own hip right next to Tetsusaiga. "It's too late for this crap. Get some sleep and we'll go see Totosai in the morning." Inuyasha edged closer to his place on the log, but continued to watch Sesshomaru to see what he would do. Sesshomaru just grumbled something beneath his breath. He was glad that Inuyasha didn't want to fight, but who did he think he was, barking orders at HIM? Sesshomaru didn't take orders from anybody, especially Inuyasha. Of course...he was really tired...and his hand hurt. But if he stayed he would be allowing Inuyasha to be dominant over him and there was no way in hell he was going to do that! But...it wouldn't exactly be like that...If he wanted to stay he had every right to stay! He wouldn't be doing it because of Inuyasha. That would be ridiculous. And then in the morning they could take him to Totosai...like his servants. And then when he was cured he could kill Inuyasha without a second thought. Maybe...Sesshomaru turned away from his brother and walked over to a tree. It was a nice distance from the rest of the group so that Inuyasha would see that he had not won. Sesshomaru was not a part of this group. He was above it, and he was not going to be seen near the likes of them. He hunched down at the base of the tree and leaned his back against it, closing his eyes. _Wow! What an arrogant bastard..._Inuyasha thought, _But at least I won! _He shrugged and sat back down in his own spot. He felt sort of bad for Sesshomaru. He could see him shivering in the cold, too far away from the fire's warm glow. But he knew there was nothing he could do. Sesshomaru was too proud to accept help from anyone. He closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha was awakened about an hour later by the sound of footsteps coming toward him. He squinted his eyes open ever so slightly to see Sesshomaru approaching him. _So...coming to steal Tenseiga while I'm sleeping? _But that didn't seem right. It was too sneaky...too underhanded...too disrespectful...too unlike Sesshomaru. So what was he doing? To Inuyasha's surprise Sesshomaru sat down against the log only about an arm's length away from Inuyasha and closed his eyes. Inuyasha didn't turn to him or speak a word. If he knew Inuyasha was awake he'd leave again...and probably catch a cold in the process. Inuyasha closed his own eyes once again and allowed himself to fall back to sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the sound of voices.

"Ow! That hurts, Woman. What are you doing?" Sesshomaru was saying. Inuyasha watched the scene with his mouth wide open. Kagome had Sesshomaru's hand in her own and she was applying some of her strange medicines to it.

"I'm disinfecting it and then I'm going to apply a bandage. You should be more careful when you only have one of these." She answered his question sweetly.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo was bouncing toward him, "Sesshomaru came back last night and you're still alive."

"What's going on here?!" Inuyasha demanded, ignoring Shippo. Sesshomaru turned his gaze toward his little brother.

"That's what I would like to know. This should have healed by now." He replied.

"That's not what I meant! Why are you letting her touch you?!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sesshomaru quirked his brow, "This wench has become my servant." Why did he have to explain everything to Inuyasha? Was he really this slow?

"What!?" ...Apparently he was. "They aren't your servants! If anything, they're mine!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted back, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground once again. Sesshomaru sighed quietly to himself. He didn't want to witness this lover's spat. Inuyasha was so immature.

"We don't belong to anyone. Give it a rest you two." Sango said, annoyed.

"Can't you guys ever get along?" Kagome asked.

"Don't mind Inuyasha, Kagome. He's just jealous," Miroku joined the conversation. "But anyway, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wants to go see Totosai. I think that's a great idea considering he may be able to tell us how to break through Hyde's Barrier."

"Yeah, whatever..." Inuyasha muttered. He hated being embarrassed in front of Sesshomaru, especially after his victory the night before. But nobody knew about that...Damn this was unfair.

"Are we going to get Rin and Jaken?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"There is no need," he answered, "I will retrieve them when this is over."

The group packed up their stuff and headed out into the forest. They walked for several hours in the hot afternoon sun. After awhile Sango, Shippo, and Miroku rode the transformed Kirara while the others continued on the ground. It would be so much faster if Sesshomaru would just ride Kirara as well and Inuyasha could carry Kagome...but that just wasn't going to happen. Oh well, at least he walked fast. Unfortunately, it was one of those blistering hot days and by late afternoon the group was in need of a rest.

"Let's stop and eat," Kagome finally offered. The others agreed, relieved, and helped her set up a cozy picnic area. Then she boiled some water and made some ramen for her friends. Inuyasha took his first, hungrily gulping it down. Sesshomaru watched with disgust. Then Kagome approached him and offered him a cup. He turned his head away.

"I do not eat human food." was all he said. Kagome just smiled at him.

"Oh sure you do." She said as she pushed it into his hand. He looked at it for a minute. He was beginning to realize just how famished he truly was. He hadn't eaten anything the day before. Humans were supposed to eat everyday, right? Rin ate everyday...He decided it wouldn't be a good idea to further weaken his...temporary body. He set the cup on the ground and began to eat. It was ok...The other three humans looked back and forth between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuffing himself...Sesshomaru eating quietly with dignity and grace. _They're so different, _the humans mused. Just then Shippo finished his own meal and came to see what the others were all staring at.

"Inuyasha's such a pig, especially compared to Sesshomaru." he blurted out.

"Hey! I heard that!" Inuyasha hollered as he pounded Shippo's head. Sesshomaru felt his annoyance rising once again.

"Your lack of control is aggravating, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru declared. Inuyasha stopped pounding on Shippo to look at Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean my lack of control?" he growled.

"I mean, Little Brother, that you allow your dirty human blood to run rampant. You do not even bother to act with any semblance of dignity. Why must I explain such things?" Sesshomaru stated as if it should have been obvious to Inuyasha.

"Oh, right! This coming from the guy who fainted!" Inuyasha shot back. Sesshomaru leapt to his feet. Who did Inuyasha think he was? How dare he speak to him like that.

"I did not faint! This pathetic body merely gave out on me. I would expect no better from this pathetic human form." He was clearly growing angry. The others were becoming uncomfortable. This could get ugly.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha taunted, "That's not what it looked like from where I was sitting." Sesshomaru was giving him the death stare again. Someone had to do something to calm the situation. It was Miroku. He stepped between the two brothers.

"We don't have time for this right now. Don't forget, we're supposed to be on our way to see Totosai." It didn't work.

"Yeah, another one of this bastard's great ideas." Inuyasha growled.

"Indeed. Not bad for someone who's...disabled?" Sesshomaru responded between clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded, "Did you say that to him?"

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha shouted, "It's true, ain't it? And he's crazy too." Sesshomaru was really about to lose it this time. He felt that rage again, boiling beneath the surface. Inuyasha kept challenging him. Obviously, last night's events had given him the wrong impression. A mistake he would not make again. He made a move to bare his poison claws...but they weren't there. This only added to his fury. He dug his teeth into his lower lip and his body went rigid, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. "Hey Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha continued, "How about your great idea of throwing me into the barrier? How'd that work out for ya?" Ok, that was it. Sesshomaru no longer cared about maintaining control. Inuyasha could not get away with this! He leapt at Inuyasha full force, clawing at his face.

"Insolent half breed!" he shouted, "You should learn your place!" He shoved Inuyasha to the ground, but Inuyasha just jumped back up, anger rising in him as well. He grabbed Sesshomaru and pushed him backward hard into a tree. Then he grabbed his wrist and twisted it over his head and slammed it into the tree as well, pinning Sesshomaru against the jagged bark. Sesshomaru struggled to free himself, but for the first time in his life he lacked the strength. His heart was throbbing beneath his chest. As far as he was concerned, Inuyasha was as good as dead when he was cured.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Why are you so damn pissed at me? You're alive, and you're just fine like this!" Inuyasha barked loudly in his brother's face. Inuyasha slapped him, hard. Then he released his wrist and turned around to face the others, panting slightly. Victory...and it felt so good. But he thought too soon. Suddenly, Sesshomaru bolted for Inuyasha and leapt into the air landing on his back and digging his fingernails into his neck. Inuyasha was spinning around trying to get him off.

"Come tell me that in 50 years!" Sesshomaru was yelling.

To those watching the scene unfold, this seemed so strange for Sesshomaru...so unlike him. Still, it didn't look like he was exactly thinking too clearly just then. _Maybe they're not so different, _the three humans mused.

"Um...I think Sesshomaru's been spending too much time with Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Should we try to pull them apart?" Sango asked.

"I...uh..." Kagome really didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we should just let them get it out of their systems," Miroku offered. So, they continued to watch the scuffle, feeling quite uneasy.

Finally, Inuyasha pried Sesshomaru off his back and threw him to the ground. Sesshomaru shot back up at him causing Inuyasha to stumble, but he did not fall. Instead, he kicked Sesshomaru away and when Sesshomaru shot back at him he was prepared. He knocked him across the chest even harder this time and Sesshomaru's weakened body went flying. He hit the ground with a hard thud and winced sharply in pain. This had really hurt him. Inuyasha was starting to feel a little guilty again. But Sesshomaru just wouldn't quit. He tried to push himself back up, but he had twisted his ankle and so he fell to his knees instead...not the position he was going for. Blood stained his lower lip and the side of his cheek. Inuyasha strode over to him and towered above the injured human, determined to get the last word in.

"Maybe it's you who should learn your place." His voice shook and lacked the confidence he had intended. For some reason this didn't feel as good as he thought it would. It just felt wrong. None of the others made a move, but they were definitely not pleased with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru began to bring himself back up to a standing position, very slowly and cautiously. The look in his eyes was deathly cold and his voice even cooler, sending shivers down the spines of all who heard him speak.

"You dare to make a mockery out of me, Inuyasha?! I shall NEVER forgive you for this, mark my words. I will no longer tolerate your assistance. I will find Totosai alone. I'm leaving now, and you will not see me again, Little..._**Inuyasha.**_" Sesshomaru spoke his brother's name with such hatred and with such ice that no one dared even breathe. Then, he limped slowly out of sight, not even looking back once.

It was a dark night and the group snuggled cozily around another campfire, talking amongst themselves.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have gone after him?" Kagome insisted.

"Positive. That bastard don't want to see me right now. Besides I don't want him to see me tonight anyway." It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha himself was human. He hated this night. It was just fortunate Sesshomaru wasn't around. The last thing he needed was for Sesshomaru to know his secret. What if he did turn back into a demon? "Besides," Inuyasha added, "He's starting to get on my nerves. He keeps acting as if he still thinks he's a demon. What a jackass."

"That's the point, Inuyasha." Miroku warned, "He could get seriously hurt. He's already injured."

"Don't worry, if a demon attacks him he can just tackle it." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "That's not funny. And you shouldn't have done that to him today."

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do?! Let him win?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, why not?" Sango asked, "He's not going to adjust to this by force, Inuyasha."

"It's Sesshomaru...he's not going to adjust to it at all." Inuyasha grumbled, his hand brushing against the two hilts of the swords as he lowered his arms. _Wait a minute? Two hilts? Two swords? Damnit! I still have Tenseiga. There's no way in hell Sesshomaru's going to let me keep this. He's going to come back for it. _Just then he noticed everyone's gaze shifting to something behind him. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and turned to face...Sesshomaru. Chocolate eyes stared into chocolate eyes. Long black hair mirrored long black hair. It was a fascinating sight, one no one would have been able to imagine. And then, something happened...something bad. Sesshomaru smiled. When Sesshomaru smiled it wasn't like when other people smile. It wasn't pleasant. It wasn't one of those "Hi, how are you?" smiles. This wasn't the kind of smile your grandmother would give you when you stopped by for a visit. No, this was the kind of smile that would give grandma a heart attack. This was the kind of wicked smile that made your entire body freeze in fear and awe, and it did. This smile was like the kiss of death and it sent icy chills throughout the group's bodies. This smile was a "last" smile, as in the last thing you were ever going to see. _Oh shit..._Inuyasha thought, frozen. Suddenly, Sesshomaru leapt onto Inuyasha knocking him to the ground with Sesshomaru on top of him hitting him hard in the face. Inuyasha regained control of his body and grabbed his brother on either side and shoved him onto his back. Sesshomaru kicked him off and continued beating on him. He managed to get back on top sending his elbow deep into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha yelped and tried to push Sesshomaru off him, but Sesshomaru only applied more force. Damn he was strong, even with one arm.

"I see your ankle is feeling better?" Inuyasha snarled.

"It hurts like hell, but that won't stop me from putting you back in your place." Sesshomaru stated rather calmly given the situation. Inuyasha finally managed to free himself and the two began rolling around in the dirt punching and kicking each other. Sango edged closer to Miroku.

"Hey Monk," she mumbled, "I thought you said they would get this out of their systems?"

"Heh heh..." Miroku squinted nervously and brought his hand to his face, "Did I say that?"

"Why can't they just get along?" Kagome whined as she sat down. Shippo curled himself up in Kagome's sleeping bag. This just wasn't that interesting anymore.

The fight went on for about another five minutes. Sesshomaru ended up on top again and gave Inuyasha a great black eye. Inuyasha's head went down, landing hard on the ground. He was too tired to fight anymore. Sesshomaru stood himself back up, carefully, and started limping towards the fire. Inuyasha rose to a sitting position.

"Feel better now?" he inquired of his brother's back.

"Very much so, Little Brother." Sesshomaru answered as he sat down comfortably and Kagome went over to look at his ankle.

"Oh, so we're brothers again?" Inuyasha questioned, his human body covered in bruises. Sesshomaru didn't answer. "So...we good now?" Inuyasha ventured.

"What are you talking about? We're fine, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to look at his ankle as well. _Ah, _Inuyasha thought, _So that's it. You just want to pretend this whole thing never happened...well...that's fine with me. _And he smiled to himself.


	5. Lord Sesshomaru?

A/N: Hi, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it took me a few days to update, but I was out of town. I fixed some typos in the previous chapters so hopefully they make a little more sense. Well, anyway, here's part 5. Please enjoy. It was originally a lot longer, but I decided to cut it in half and make two chapters out of it instead since it seemed like otherwise there was too much going on and it would make more sense that way. So expect the next chapter up really soon. Thanks.

**Chapter 5: Lord Sesshomaru?**

The next morning, Sesshomaru did not wake in good spirits. It was a bright, sunny day, and Inuyasha and his companions were involved in some sort of excessive chatter that did nothing to soothe Sesshomaru's headache. He remained quiet, lost in deep thought. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was actually ashamed of the way he had acted the day before. Sure, Inuyasha had triggered the outburst, quite purposefully as Sesshomaru viewed it, but it was still so unlike him to lose control so completely. That should not have happened. Inuyasha should not have been able to best him in battle either, even if he was transformed into a pathetic human. Still, those were the sorts of things that happened when you ignored your training, failed to plan any semblance of a strategy, and rushed at your opponent like a foolish mortal. It made him sick to think about the ordeal. At least he had been able to even the score, no matter how barbarically he had done so (which didn't sit particularly well with him either). At least Inuyasha would not be able to gloat. However, Sesshomaru had no intentions of reliving such a disgrace, and as far as he was concerned, being around Inuyasha was dangerous. He felt a little more self confident after he had beaten Inuyasha's human form so effortlessly, and it seemed to him that even being trapped in this body did not leave him helpless. So, after much careful thought, he came to an important decision.

"I will return to Jaken and Rin now," Sesshomaru stated casually as he stood up a little shakily on his foot. Kagome and Inuyasha had been in the middle of an argument about her wanting to return to her own time to get caught up with her studies, but when Sesshomaru spoke the entire group halted and turned to face him.

"You're leaving?" Kagome questioned him, a hint of worry evident in her voice.

"I thought you didn't want anybody else to see you like this?" Inuyasha reminded him, none to friendly.

"I must see to their well being," Sesshomaru explained coldly, once again hiding behind his emotionless facade, having done his best to bury the human emotions where they would not get in his way. "Besides, I do not wish to remain like this much longer. This journey is long on foot, I would reach Totosai faster with Ah Un." The others continued to watch him cautiously. After all, he still had a hurt ankle and after the previous day's events it seemed Sesshomaru may not be exactly well...emotionally...but that was to be expected.

"Do you know where they are?" Kagome wondered sympathetically. Sesshomaru took a minute to think about this and realized that he didn't really. His sense of direction was still a little hazy, and without his keen sense of smell he was a little lost. For a brief moment he forgot to lock his emotions in that deep recess in his mind, and his eyes darted about nervously as he tried to remember which direction he had come from when he'd last been with them. Then, he realized himself and the stoic mask flushed back onto his delicate features with graceful speed. He took in the others with cool, steady eyes.

"They are not far from here," He decided, fairly confident that this was correct.

"Then we'll help you find them," Sango concluded.

"Yes," Miroku observed, "Inuyasha will be able to follow their scent." Kirara mewed her agreement and Inuyasha simply made an annoyed "Hmmf" sound. Sesshomaru considered their offer, nodded, then turned to limp off in the supposed direction of his companions. The last thing he needed was for this hopeless ensemble to follow him, but even he had to admit that it would hasten the endeavor, thus allowing him to return to his rightful self that much sooner. That was his ultimate goal, after all. And after that he would destroy Naraku and Inuyasha both for embarrassing and disgracing him. Then he could leave this all behind him, which was exactly what he intended to do.

Kagome stared sharply at Inuyasha as her eyes motioned towards Sesshomaru's limping form. Inuyasha sulked, understanding all too clearly. _What the hell does she expect me to do about it?_ He thought to himself, _That bastard's too proud to accept help...but damnit, I better do something if I don't want my face to set up root in the ground...permanently._

"Hey, you sure you should be walking on that ankle?" Inuyasha grumbled as he came up along side the limping Sesshomaru.

"My ankle is fine," Sesshomaru answered monotonously, practically ignoring Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is after I..."

"I said my ankle is fine, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru repeated with more force. Inuyasha was beginning to realize he was overstepping his bounds again, but Kagome didn't look satisfied and he was starting to feel guilty again. Why was he feeling so damn guilty all of the time? I mean, this was obviously Sesshomaru's own damn fault, wasn't it? But then he remembered himself standing over his brother's kneeling form. He remembered how shaky his voice had been as he'd told the human to mind his own place. He remembered how wrong the whole thing felt.

"I just meant..." Inuyasha began again, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that."

"Inuyasha, we both acted dishonorably. I would prefer to forget the matter entirely." Sesshomaru stated sharply, but not coldly. Kagome smiled and sighed to herself, proud that she had been able to help the two brothers...

"Does that mean you're forgiving me?" Inuyasha burst out.

"It means, Little Brother, that once I am cured I may allow you to defend yourself before I kill you. That is more than I shall do for Naraku."

"Yeah, whatever, you bastard!" Inuyasha spat, "I don't need your charity! I'd like to see you try."

...make some degree of progress, she finished, her brow crinkling in defeat.

With Sesshomaru's bad ankle, it was a full day's walk to the small group. At least the two brothers had not bickered the rest of the day. In fact, the air between them seemed quite peaceful as of late. They did not fight, glare, or insult one another. And though they were not exactly friendly, when they spoke to one another they were at least civil. Perhaps they had made some progress after all? Perhaps Miroku had been right and they had eventually gotten it out of their systems. The night grew late as the moon and stars hung menacingly in the cloudless black sky. The group decided to bunk down for the night and meet up with Sesshomaru's companions early the next morning. It seemed like ages since any of them had slept in an actual room, and Miroku was hoping that after they settled things with Totosai he would be free to go searching for those plentiful "ominous black clouds". That night did indeed go by rather smoothly for the growing group. Sesshomaru did not even bother to separate himself from the others, an astounding act that caught everybody's attention, but it was not mentioned. These things were best not to be vocalized.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning sunlight cascaded softly over the pastel meadow. Beautiful wild flowers kissed the soft earth, disturbed only by the excited form of a small girl. Rin danced circles in the meadow with her arms outstretched like the wings of a bird and a bright smile etched across her young face. A tiny green imp chased after her, waving his staff in the air as he sprinted through the flowers on stubby legs.

"Stop that, you foolish girl!" Jaken squawked at the excited child, "You'll draw attention to us." Rin stopped dead in her tracks and gave Jaken a wide, toothy grin.

"Yes, Master Jaken," she chirped cutely, "I just wanted to pick some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru. When do you suppose our lord will return?"

"Do not question Lord Sesshomaru, Rin." Jaken reprimanded, "He went after Naraku, and once he has finished his business there he will return for us." Rin seemed to accept this answer, and so she went on about her business darting through the meadow and gathering flowers for her beloved lord. Jaken just shook his head. In truth, he too was worried about his lord. It had been several days since he had told Jaken to watch after Rin while he followed Naraku's scent. What could be keeping him so long? Had something happened to his lord? What would he do if it had? But how could anything happen to Lord Sesshomaru? He was much too powerful, indeed. Besides, every other time Jaken worried about such things, that's exactly when his lord seemed to show up from out of nowhere. But then where was he now?

Rin grabbed a greedy handful of blue flowers for her lord and added them to the stunning bouquet firmly grasped between her tiny fingers. She was sure he would love these. Suddenly, she bumped into something silky and white, and she toppled over onto the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, "Look what I..." She looked up at her lord and stopped, her tiny mouth agape. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She was extremely confused and worried she might be dreaming. Jaken heard his master's name being called and spotted young Rin on the ground in front of the silk clothed leg of his great, powerful lord. He was taken aback by Rin's rudeness. She just sat there staring up with her mouth hanging open. What was wrong with the girl? Jaken waddled over to the girl.

"Mind your manners, Rin." he scolded, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have looked after young Rin as you..." That's when his large yellow eyes made their humble way up to Sesshomaru's own deep brown ones. Jaken's own mouth dropped open as he took in the sight before him. There stood his master: long, soft black hair flowing easily down his slender figure, dark brown, demonless eyes staring down at the stunned toad, and pale skin lacking any demon markings shimmering like milk beneath the early morning sun. His right hand held Ah Un's reigns; he must have found the dragon resting in the meadow. There were no claws on his slender fingers. In fact, Jaken could swear his lord looked exactly like a human. "Lord Sesshomaru?" the imp gasped. His eyes widened even more than they were and he found himself unable to speak. Sesshomaru watched the little toad carefully, his reaction making him feel uneasy again. What was Jaken thinking? Did he think he, Lord Sesshomaru, was weak? How dare he think such a thing? But since when did he care what Jaken thought? His expression began to look worried, his eyes alive with nervousness, and his body language somewhat uneasy and twitchy. He was beginning to doubt himself again, and that just made him even more nervous. His eyes glazed over in that lost look much as they had when he'd first awoke, uncertain of how to respond to the situation and wanting to escape from it. For some reason he had thought this would be easier. Jaken saw the change in his lord's demeanor and it frightened him even more. He had never seen Lord Sesshomaru look like this before. He seemed almost frightened. Jaken didn't know how to respond and his body was paralyzed in its place as was Rin's. Ah Un didn't seem phased by it in the least. Inuyasha's group stood to Sesshomaru's left watching the scene unfold. They weren't sure if they should get involved, but by the look of things it seemed Sesshomaru might have been losing control to the human emotions again. _Great!_ Inuyasha thought, _The bastard's freaking out again. That's just what I need._ But this time he was wrong. Sesshomaru refused to allow the human emotions to overcome him again, especially in front of his servant. As far as he was concerned, he'd suffered enough humiliation for one lifetime. He regained his composure and his eyes returned to their normal, stoic expression.

"Do not stare, Jaken." His lord ordered, "Or it will not go unpunished. I am aware I have become a...a..." his voice began to quiver and he feared he would lose to the escalating nervousness. Oh, not this again, Inuyasha thought smugly to himself. He just couldn't resist the temptation.

"A human," he finished for his older brother, earning him a cold stare from Sesshomaru. Kagome shushed him, but it was too late. Jaken tuned abruptly to Inuyasha, livid with outrage.

"You stupid half breed! You did this to my lord, didn't you? You'd better reverse this witchcraft now or meet the wrath of The Staff of Two Heads!" The infuriated toad accused.

"What?!" Inuyasha defended, "I didn't do nothin'! In fact, I saved this bastard's life!"

"I find that hard to believe!" Jaken retaliated, waving his staff at the half demon.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru silenced his servant with his smooth, even tone.

"Yes, Mi'lord." Jaken croaked as he was quick to close his beak. He would never defy one of Lord Sesshomaru's orders, not even if the half breed had it coming.

Just then, an excited high pitched scream echoed across the meadow. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screeched as she plastered herself to his leg and began to talk a mile per minute. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sudden movement. "Lord Sesshomaru, I missed you. You were gone longer than you said. Look, I picked flowers for you, do they make my lord feel better?" Sesshomaru knelt down to her level and took the flowers gently from the young child.

"Yes. Thank you, Rin." He looked at her warmly, "I trust you have fared well in my absence?"

"Yes, My Lord!" She answered quickly, "And I've been watching over Master Jaken for you."

"My Lord," Jaken interjected, "The unruly child has been running around the woods like a headless chicken and..."

"Enough, Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded and his retainer obeyed. Kagome and the others smiled sweetly at the exchange between Sesshomaru and Rin, but Inuyasha just looked dumbfounded. Since when was Sesshomaru a nice guy? He certainly never was to him. He really REALLY didn't understand Sesshomaru. Jaken didn't seem particularly taken aback by it. Perhaps this was not uncommon? "Rin."

"Yes, Mi'lord?" She asked innocently.

"Go play. We will be leaving soon." He told her.

"Yes, My lord!" She agreed as she skipped off into the meadow.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shippo shouted as he chased after the young girl. This was time for adult speak, and he already knew this story anyway.

After the two children busied themselves with their games, Jaken was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Please, my lord," he begged, "What has happened to you? Is Naraku responsible for this?"

"Indirectly, yes." Sesshomaru confirmed. Inuyasha was just glad, and somewhat surprised, that Sesshomaru was no longer blaming him for his current situation.

"I don't understand, My Lord."

"Are you familiar with Hyde's Barrier?" Miroku inquired.

"Yes, the legendary barrier of Hyde's Medallion. But that wouldn't turn Lord Sesshomaru into a human, that would kill him!" Jaken squawked.

"Yeah, but it would seem Tenseiga had other plans," Inuyasha informed.

"It did the only thing it could to save him," Sango confirmed.

"Oh no, My Lord!" Jaken squirmed as the realization hit him hard, "The Tenseiga destroyed your demonic aura!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the thought. He hoped that wasn't the case.

"Well, we don't think it actually destroyed it. We think it might have just absorbed it, so maybe there's a way to get it out. But it's not certain." Kagome chimed in.

"But, My Lord!" Jaken babbled, "What were you doing in the barrier, you stubborn dog!? You could have been killed!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru was becoming annoyed. Why did people think they could talk down to him? He kicked the worried toad roughly into a tree trunk. "I am going to find Totosai. You know the situation. You may do as you wish." Jaken pushed himself up and bounded back to Sesshomaru's side, alarmed that his lord would ever entertain the notion that he would ever abandon him.

"My Lord, I will follow and serve you for all eternity," he rambled, "I would remain loyal to you no matter how weak you became. Not that you're weak! Oh, please don't kill me!" Why did he always blurt out stupid stuff he didn't mean? He was always angering his master. Surely, this would shorten his life a great deal, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to want to concern himself with it right now. Secretly, the ex-demon was relieved. Those dreaded human emotions made him doubt himself, and he didn't like it.

"Do as you wish, Jaken." Sesshomaru stated expressionlessly as he went to fetch Rin. Jaken followed close behind his slightly limping lord (He was none to pleased to find his master injured). He would never leave Sesshomaru. His lord was everything to him. Besides, the image of his lord's nervous face still hung clear in his mind. If he was going to be doing that often...then Jaken would need to protect him, or so the toad decided.


	6. But of Course!

**Chapter 6: But of Course!**

The sun was beginning to set behind the rocky terrain, the tangerine colored sky slipping into night outlining the vast world below in empty black. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin sat expectantly on Ah Un's flying body. Miroku and Sango rode Kirara, and Inuyasha and Kagome rode on a transformed Shippo. Sesshomaru, of course, had informed the group that their services were no longer needed, but to his slight annoyance they weren't so easily disposed of. They had their own reasons for wanting to see Totosai. Obviously, Naraku was up to something of gargantuan proportion, and even if he wasn't, Hyde's Medallion was much too dangerous in his possession. They absolutely had to break through that barrier one way or another, and Totosai was their only hope. It was near dusk when they finally reached Totosai's lair. Sesshomaru led the front of the party, followed closely by Jaken and Rin. Inuyasha's group kept their distance by a few feet. This was it. If anyone knew how to get his powers out of the sword it was Totosai. Sesshomaru only hoped that there was a way. He couldn't take much more of this and he refused to live out the rest of his life as a mere mortal. So, Jaken stepped out in front of his lord and knocked on Totosai's door.

"Heh?" Totosai's mischievous old voice inquired from the other side of the doorway, "What do you want?"

"The great Lord Sesshomaru wishes an audience with you, Totosai," Jaken announced, "Now open this door this instant!" He began banging his staff against the wooden door in his impatience.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" Totosai's voice creaked, "No...nope, Totosai's not here! We're closed for business. You best be on your way!"

"Open the door, old man," Sesshomaru ordered coolly. Slowly, the heavy wooden door creaked open exposing a terrified Totosai. His big eyes blinked in curiosity at the cold figure before him, menacing brown eyes staring through his very soul.

"Is there something different about you?" Totosai asked while a confused finger scratched at the top of his head.

"Yeah, I'll say, ya old geezer! What are you, blind? He's human!" Inuyasha shouted at the bewildered sword smith. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to Inuyasha in annoyance and then came back to rest icily on the old man. Totosai watched Sesshomaru a few seconds longer.

"So you don't say..." He mused, and then he burst out in hysterical laughter. His entire body shook with amusement and it seemed he might topple over any minute from a lack of air. He paused for a split second to glance back up at Sesshomaru's furious human face and then the laughter consumed him again. This was probably the most entertaining thing he had ever seen in his many many years of existence. The great demon lord, who had made his life miserable time and time again, had been reduced to a mere human being. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into thin slits of death. Jaken began to bounce around on his stubby little legs as if he were standing on hot coals.

"How dare you disrespect my master! Why, Lord Sesshomaru will have your head on a stick, you ungrateful demon!" the little imp spat at the laughing smith. Totosai released the last of his chuckles, tears of extreme amusement welling up in his eyes, and led the way into the small, shabby, stone enclosure.

"Hey, Myoga!" Totosai called, "You have to come see this!" The little flea leapt onto Totosai's shoulder from seemingly thin air. His tiny eyes took in the group before him in an amazed sweep.

"It looks like things got interesting after I left," he stated in his nasally fashion.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha's group exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hey! Where've you been, coward?! You just disappeared when Sesshomaru and I were fighting again! A lot of use you are..." Inuyasha barked.

"Have you so little faith in me, Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked, "I merely left to inform Totosai that Naraku had obtained Hyde's Medallion. I thought perhaps he would know how to break through the barrier created by the medallion."

"Oh please," Kagome grumbled.

"Yes, I've never seen anyone run away quite that fast." Sango included.

"Nor have I," added Miroku.

"Yeah, Myoga," Shippo stated knowledgeably, "We already know the truth so you might as well just tell us."

"Alright already," the miniature demon confessed with sweat dripping from his forehead, "I didn't want to end up in the barrier, and the way these two go at it, it seemed inevitable."

"See, doesn't honesty feel better?" Shippo lectured. Rin giggled into her small hands at the sight. Totosai motioned for the weary travelers to have a seat, and they formed a small circle on the dusty, old floor.

"So Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Totosai questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, you senile old fool!" Jaken shouted, once again waving his arms about hysterically.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru silenced his servant. "As you can see, Totosai, I have recently suffered from...some grave misfortunes. That wretched barrier dared threaten my life and Tenseiga, the sword you forged from my father's fang, robbed me of my demonic powers. I would like them returned to me, or you shall die."

"Wait...am I to understand that Tenseiga did that to you?" Myoga interjected, "But, Totosai, wouldn't that mean...?" His voice raised in utter surprise. Totosai nodded with an equally baffled look on his face, obviously understanding the question.

"Yes, yes. That's exactly what it would mean," he confirmed. The others had no idea what secret had just passed between the two older demons. Sesshomaru quirked a quizzical brow at the exchange.

"What does it mean, Master Totosai?" Rin piped in curiously.

"Ah, nothing. Nothing," Totosai said quickly, "That's just a strange reaction, that's all. A very strange reaction."

"Never mind all that! I demand that you return my lord to his previous state this instant!" Jaken screeched at Totosai.

"Ah, so that is what you're here for, eh?" The old man mused, still finding Sesshomaru's predicament quite hilarious.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru had had enough of these games, "Totosai, you forged the Tenseiga. Tell me, is there a way to reverse this?"

"But of course there's a way!" Totosai acknowledged loudly.

"Well, what is it?!" Inuyasha growled. He wanted to get this out of the way so he could find out about Hyde's Barrier, and he was growing exceedingly impatient.

"Uh..." Totosai pondered, "I forgot."

"What do you mean you forgot?!" Jaken demanded, "Do you expect my lord to remain trapped in a human body, you lying fool?!"

"Please, Master Totosai," Rin begged, "Won't you tell us?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Sesshomaru," Totosai stated with added confidence, "You are evil incarnate. I have no obligation to tell you anything. In fact, I think I like you better this way! You'll have to figure it out for yourself." Sesshomaru's expression turned to solid fury. His chocolate eyes twitched with rage, and his lips tightened in contempt. How dare this ignorant old fool willingly disobey a direct command? How dare he disrespect him and expect to go unpunished. Totosai had always been able to get under Sesshomaru's skin, first when he refused to forge him a sword, but this was unforgivable. Totosai saw the look on Sesshomaru's face, but it seemed only to amuse him more. "This is for your own good," he added. Jaken became livid. He jumped to his feet and hopped about madly.

"You old fool! You dirty demon! You tell us Tenseiga's secret now, or it's the last secret you'll ever keep! I'll have your head! Behold the power of The Staff of Two Heads!" Flames spat out of the staff wildly, straight at Totosai, but Totosai's reflexes were better than one would expect. He dodged out of the way and released his own flames out of his mouth. Jaken yelped as the raging fire struck him and then subsided. He lurched forward and conked Totosai over the head with the staff and then prepared to release more flames.

"You can try to kill me little imp," the old man warned, "but if I die you'll never know the secret to turning Sesshomaru back into a demon."

"Why you conniving old..."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Don't worry, My Lord. There's no need for you to waste your energy. I've got this under control," the imp assured his master.

"Leave him be, Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded as he turned and walked out of the small enclosure. He stepped out into the cold night air and approached the edge of the cliff. Totosai's latest hideout was part way up a mountain so Sesshomaru was able to look out over the black outline of the forest below. If he were still a demon he would be able to hear the gentle noises of the nocturnal beasts living below. The moon was bright and the stars gently glistened down from their heavenly perch, tempting to relax the ex-demon ever so slightly. The cool breeze flowed through his ebony hair making it one with the same colored sky. He was deep in thought, and frustrated. This was not going as planned. It seemed nothing was going as planned lately, though. He should still be a demon. Naraku should be dead. Tetsusaiga should be his. Why did life have to be so unruly and unpredictable? And what was he going to do now? He continued to dwell on his unfortunate situation as the others remained still seated inside. Jaken was seething in a corner and Rin was sitting next to Kagome.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Myoga asked Totosai.

"Yes," the smith affirmed, "Sesshomaru doesn't know it yet, but I'm doing him a favor."

"Is there something we don't know?" Miroku inquired.

"Never mind that!" Inuyasha cut in, "We're here about the barrier."

"Right," Kagome agreed, "Totosai, is there a way to break through Hyde's Barrier?"

Sango informed, "Tetsusaiga had no effect on it. Naraku was able to escape to the other side of it, and there's no telling what he's up to."

"Ah, yes. The barrier is quite powerful. Tetsusaiga cannot destroy it because it is a demonic sword. The barrier is impervious to demonic attacks. It's a wonder the sword wasn't destroyed. It must be immune to the barrier's destructive energy, or maybe I'm a better sword smith than I thought. Myoga tells me that Naraku used a dark jewel shard to access the medallion's power?" Totosai said.

"Indeed," Miroku stated, "The medallion seemed to have a very strong reaction to the jewel."

"Since the medallion has never worked before, not much is known about it. How to break through the barrier is a mystery. One that Naraku must have been counting on." Myoga informed the group.

"Are you saying there's no way?!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"But of course there's a way!" Totosai answered loudly, "...we just don't know what it is yet. But certainly if you were able to get Hyde's Medallion away from Naraku you would gain control of the barrier."

"What good is that when the coward is hiding on the other side of it?!" Inuyasha growled sharply.

"We'll have to lure him out," Miroku concluded.

"Right!" Sango and Kagome agreed.

The next morning Inuyasha was the first to wake. Sesshomaru had not come back in the previous night, opting instead to sleep alone under the starry sky. He needed his space for awhile, having exhausted his patience with Totosai. Inuyasha stretched out the kinks in his back before heading out to find his brother. He found him still out near the edge of the cliff looking out over the vast dew filled lands.

"Have you been out here all night?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Some." Sesshomaru didn't seem to be in much of a mood for talking, but Inuyasha was concerned after what had taken place last night. Sesshomaru had been in a delicate state since his transformation, and it surprised Inuyasha that he took Totosai's refusal to cooperate so well.

"Well, are you alright?" Inuyasha really wanted to know.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Totosai has proven to be useless," Sesshomaru informed his younger brother, "It would appear I must discover the solution on my own. It may take some time to do so. In the meantime, I must find a way to live with this. It is best that I review my training so that I do not find myself in a vulnerable state."

"Right, that's a good idea," Inuyasha agreed, "I'll help you."

"No," Sesshomaru told him, "I must do this on my own, Little Brother. If I remain with your party I will only lose control again. Under the circumstances, it would be best for us to maintain our distance from each other." Inuyasha was beginning to become offended. Why couldn't Sesshomaru just accept his help? Why did he have to be so damn proud?

"Fine, do what you want. You're just going to get yourself killed, Jerk." He grumbled.

"Do not take it so personally, Inuyasha. I must deal with my problem on my own. It is as simple as that." said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, what problem is that, bastard?" the half breed taunted, "You mean the one where you're a human or you got something else goin' on I don't know about?" He sneered.

"Do not test me, Little Brother." Sesshomaru warned, though not harshly, "It would not be wise. I will not ask you to understand, but I wish to protect myself. I will not rely on you or your party."

"Yeah, whatever. Just be careful," Inuyasha requested as Jaken joined them outside. Sesshomaru turned to his retainer.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Mi'lord?" the imp prepared himself for Sesshomaru's orders.

"Fetch Rin and prepare Ah Un. We're leaving."

"Yes, My Lord." And the imp left to do as he was told.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha entered Totosai's lair to find his group getting their things together. Kagome was rolling up her sleeping bag and Shippo was about to help her push it into her bright yellow backpack.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked cheerily.

"He's gone. He had some things he needed to take care of on his own." Inuyasha told her.

"Yes, I suppose so." Miroku understood.

"It's a wonder he stayed with us this long." Sango thought out loud.

"Yeah, Inuyasha was really starting to get to him. But then again, Inuyasha _is _really annoying." Shippo chimed in. Inuyasha growled at the tiny fox and delivered a quick blow to his head. It was much too early for this. After the group finished packing they boarded their respective rides and headed out into the early morning sun. Kagome waved goodbye to Totosai and Myoga who stood at the ledge to see them off.

"Good luck to ya," Totosai called after them, "Myoga and I will see what we can find out about the barrier and we'll get back to you."

At this point it was all a waiting game. Sesshomaru and his companions would be busy with training. Inuyasha and his would be making plans to lure Naraku out of hiding, and Kagome desperately needed to get back to her own time for a few days. It seemed the excitement had finally died down...at least for a little while.


	7. On Our Own

**Chapter 7: On Our Own**

Sesshomaru stepped out onto the field, listening intently for any signs of trouble. There were none. He continued making his way through the large opening with his companions in tow. Rin sat chattering lightly on Ah Un and Jaken preceded the contrasting pair just slightly. It had been a week since they had left Totosai, and even though Sesshomaru had not yet been able to return to his true self he was still relieved to at least be on his own once again. Everything seemed slightly more normal and relaxed, unlike the chaotic manner in which Inuyasha and his group seemed to conduct themselves. Sesshomaru wasn't nearly as edgy anymore, and he hadn't had any more "episodes" since distancing himself from the half demon. Finally, the travelers crossed the field and found themselves back in the protective covering of the forest.

"We will stop here," Sesshomaru decided.

"Yes, My Lord!" Rin and Jaken obeyed. Sesshomaru needed to rest a lot more than he had when he was a demon, but being a human was quite exhausting. He had to be so alert all the time with his senses being dulled as much as they were. After all, if anyone saw him like this it would be catastrophic. He still wasn't entirely used to the human body, and it's not as though Jaken would be of much use against a particularly formidable foe. Besides, Sesshomaru still needed a weapon. Inuyasha had returned Tenseiga before he left, but still, that wouldn't be of much use. Hopefully, it would at least keep him alive, but Sesshomaru had no intentions of allowing himself to end up in such a dire situation.

"My Lord, should we eat now?" Rin asked sweetly. Sesshomaru offered the young girl a small nod, and she skipped off to find a stream with Jaken. Sesshomaru pushed himself up and went after them. He knew that he too would need to eat soon, and he didn't want to make himself sick.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Inuyasha glared impatiently at the well as if his stare alone could speed up time. Miroku sighed as he watched his friend peer down the hollow opening once again like an obsessed puppy waiting for its owner to come home from work.

"Where is she? She said she'd come back in a week and its been a week," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Relax, Inuyasha," Miroku stated, "It's still early. Surely, Kagome will be back today."

"And sitting by that well isn't going to make it happen any faster," Sango said as she joined the two men.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Inuyasha growled, "We have to stop Naraku! Who knows what he's up to!" Plus, Inuyasha was beginning to miss Kagome, but at least she was safe in her own time. Still, they needed her and they knew it.

"And we will, Inuyasha. But right now let's go back to the village and find the others. Don't forget, we need a plan first." Miroku offered.

"Fine," Inuyasha gave in, "but if she ain't back in an hour I'm going after her myself." Then he stomped off towards the village. Once the trio arrived, they joined Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara in Kaede's hut. It was an unforgivably humid day, and only the gentlest of breezes dared interrupt the collective dust resting on the old floor boards. The group stared at each other, serious and solemn. Shippo had been drawing pictures for the old priestess, depicting Sesshomaru's transformation.

"...and Inuyasha was acting like such an idiot, as usual. But then Sesshomaru tackled him," the young fox was saying.

"I see, child." Kaede was listening intently to the tale. Inuyasha was slightly annoyed at the way Shippo was telling it, but he was much more concerned with Naraku for the time being. Besides, Inuyasha didn't really like to think about Sesshomaru anymore. He hadn't seen his brother in a week, and he was nearly convinced the human was dead. Somehow, he felt very responsible, and the guilt was eating away at him making him even more irritable than usual.

"Hey! Shut up, Runt!" Inuyasha snapped, "Kagome ain't back yet, and I want to get moving again as soon as she is. I want to know what we're going to do about Naraku!"

"Patience, Inuyasha." Kaede warned the persistent half demon, "If ye rush into battle with Naraku, then ye will not be as lucky as your brother. I have heard many tales of Hyde's Medallion, and if the artifact is indeed empowered as I have heard, then it is truly formidable."

"Then do you know how to break through its barrier, Lady Kaede?" Miroku inquired.

"That I do not," Kaede told him, "However, based on the power of the barrier, I can tell ye this much. It will not be a demon who breaks through it, but a human. This barrier is not truly 'Hyde's Barrier' as ye refer to it. Naraku created the barrier and the medallion merely cast a spell on it, encircling and reinforcing it."

"So there are two layers to the barrier? The spell and then the barrier itself?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

"Aye, Child." Kaede informed, "The young one informs me that demonic swords are immune to the medallion's spell. If ye could make it through to the core layer, ye could use the sword to destroy it."

"But you said only a human could make it that far in!" Inuyasha bellowed, "Well, humans can't wield demonic swords, ya old hag!" Kaede sighed at Inuyasha's lack of manners, but it was nothing new to her and she did not find it particularly surprising.

"Inuyasha," Shippo started, "You don't suppose Sesshomaru..."

"Hell, no!" Inuyasha cut him off, "Tetsusaiga is my damn sword, and I can't even get it to transform when I'm human. There's no way Sesshomaru can do it."

"Inuyasha, I agree that it is quite unlikely, but we have few options available to us. Perhaps we should find him." Miroku reasoned.

"He wants to be alone right now," Inuyasha reminded the monk, "Besides, it won't make any damn difference. He won't be able to do it."

"Inuyasha's right."

"Kagome!" The group exclaimed as they spotted the young priestess's figure gracing the doorway of the hut.

"You guys remember how Tokijin responded to him," she explained, "But it doesn't matter anyway because I thought of the perfect plan to lure Naraku out of hiding!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- --

Sesshomaru sat peacefully on a large stone overlooking the stream. They had finished eating their fish, and afterward Rin had wanted to play for awhile. Sesshomaru was content to let her do so. After all, he needed some time to think. Rin hopped from rock to rock with a big grin on her young face. She was reciting some rhyme she had learned from her village, but Sesshomaru couldn't hear it over Jaken's obsessive screaming.

"Be careful, you foolish girl!" The imp shouted as he darted about frantically, "If you fall in, you'll catch a cold and our lord has more important matters to attend to."

"Oh, Master Jaken. You should try it, it's fun." She teased him, her infectiously bubbly energy ever so obvious in her twinkling brown eyes. Sesshomaru's attention fell to Tenseiga. The sword was resting loosely in his hand as he carefully examined it, turning it every which way and willing his powers to come back to him. It didn't work. It never did. What secret did this sword possess? And why was it so well hidden from him?_ This useless fang, Tenseiga_, he thought to himself, _ It is as if it is mocking me. Insolent sword! Why has my father cursed me thus? _He had pondered over the sword several times in the past week, all without success. He felt no closer to uncovering the answer at all. In fact, all he felt was a vast degree of frustration. It seemed as if the sword had a will of its own, and for some unknown reason it actually wanted him to remain trapped in this disgusting, weak body. But why? Perhaps this was Totosai's doing. The old demon also wanted him to remain as he was, and for that, he would pay dearly. Suddenly, a loud splash captured Sesshomaru's attention, and his eyes darted in Rin's direction with alarming speed, concern clear on his features. The girl was still standing on a stone, looking down at Jaken's squirming body splashing wildly in the stream and his yellow eyes bugging out of his head.

"Master Jaken!" She screamed. Sesshomaru got up, walked slowly across the rocks, and picked the toad up out of the water.

"That is enough, Jaken. We're leaving now." He informed his servant as he set him down.

"But, My Lord," Jaken squawked, "Don't you think it might be a good idea to find a place to stop for the night?"

"No, Jaken." His lord stated, "Rin may sleep on Ah Un as she wishes. We have much distance to cover."

"If I may, My Lord, you must need to get some sleep too. You've been getting very little, and you look so tired..."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned, but the little imp did not fully heed his master.

"My apologies, Mi'lord. I only meant that now that you're human..." Jaken stopped, staring in awe at the change in his master's countenance. Sesshomaru had gone from annoyance to pure fury in less than a split second, and Jaken realized that he would have been better off to not have said anything at all, least of all, not the word Sesshomaru had commanded him never to use in his presence. The toad feared that his lord would kick him into another tree, or just kill him on the spot. But the ex-demon did not make a move, his dark glare sending chills down Jaken's trembling spine.

"Tell me, Jaken." Sesshomaru began in a voice laced with ice, "Is it still I who commands you? Or have we switched roles without my knowledge?"

"No, My Lord. I'm so sorry," the miniature servant apologized, truly not wanting to infuriate his beloved master, "I shall do as you command." Sesshomaru focused his energy and forced his emotionless facade back into place, the one that was now so hard for him to maintain.

"Then we are leaving," he repeated as he led his companions away from the gentle stream.

The moon was full that night, and the stars shone brilliantly against the black velvet sky. Rin was asleep on Ah Un and Jaken pulled the reigns. Sesshomaru, of course, was in front leading the way through a vast grasslands. It was late, and he truly was tired. His eyes felt heavy, and his body weary. He hated the weakness of it. All he wanted to do was keep walking, as if the further he got from that wretched barrier the weaker its grasp on his memories. He hated sleeping. He hated dreaming about that night one week past when he had nearly lost his life. He remembered the pain, but pain was nothing to him. What bothered him most was the mere fact that some ancient piece of junk had actually managed to nearly defeat him. It was quite unheard of. And then Tenseiga "saved" him, as Inuyasha put it. "Saved." That's where the real joke lay. "Betrayed" was the right word as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. Still, it made no difference. The damage was done, and there wasn't much he could do about it for now, except make the best out of it. Certainly, he would discover the secret to unlock his powers. But he had to do it soon, or else he would be doomed to become an old man before his time. Then Jaken would probably try to do his walking for him too. Foolish toad. However, he was loyal. It seemed Rin and Jaken would follow him to the ends of the earth under any circumstances, and for that he was grateful.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked, concerned, "Are you sure you don't want to stop for the night?" He could have sworn he'd seen his master yawn not long ago.

"Not yet, Jaken," came his reply. _My master is very stubborn, _Jaken thought to himself, _If I can't get him to rest soon he'll wear himself down. _

"If you'll at least tell me where we're going, Master?" But Sesshomaru was done talking. So the distraught toad continued to follow in silence. By dawn, their pace had slowed tremendously. Sesshomaru had walked all night, and he was beginning to really feel the results. He continued to push on, however. They hadn't made it back to the forest's lush coverings yet, and he didn't think it wise to fall asleep out in the open. Eventually, they reached the forest's edge and slowly entered. The sun danced playfully through the leaves, highlighting the lower level of the forest in warm, yellow streaks of light. It was still early, and birds sang their morning songs as they fluttered about the branches. Just then, a low growl broke through the mesmerizing peace as a stray wolf staggered out from the brush. It was lost, and it was hungry. Rin woke to the sound, and her eyes widened at the sight of the wolf. Wolves always brought back bad memories for her, and her tiny body shook in her intricate, orange kimono.

"Allow me, My Lord." Jaken squawked as flames spat out of The Staff of Two Heads. The frightened wolf ran away, and Rin's body relaxed.

"That was unnecessary," Sesshomaru informed in an annoyed tone. Surely, Jaken couldn't think he was too weak to take out a pathetic lost wolf? That was ludicrous. But it had been like that all week. Jaken acting without command, as if Sesshomaru were some fragile weakling that needed to be cared for...It was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Yes, Mi'lord, but you're half asleep. You'll run yourself ragged." Jaken defended. Sesshomaru couldn't disagree. It was indeed time to stop for a rest. He would be arriving at his desired destination soon enough, and he needed to be in a healthy mindset when he did.


	8. Jealousy

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I'm having a really busy semester at school, but I haven't forgotten. I'll try to not let it take so long next time. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: Jealousy**

"This is your brilliant plan!?" Inuyasha shrieked at Kagome.

"Well, it's not like anyone else was coming up with anything! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time, Inuyasha?" the young priestess defensively demanded as she approached the massive blue barrier.

"Whatever...." Inuyasha conceded. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed to one another. Inuyasha had been extremely tense and edgy since this whole ordeal began. It was especially bad when one of them so much as mentioned Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha had grown increasingly certain that his brother was in fact dead. In Inuyasha's mind there was no way he could survive as a human on his own. He was too stubborn and wouldn't be able to accept his weaknesses. Inuyasha was actually worried about the bastard and that only managed to annoy him more. The tension within the group escalated like the beginnings of a storm. Why did Inuyasha care whether or not Sesshomaru lived? Only a short while ago they had wanted to kill each other! What had triggered this change? And to make matters worse, Naraku was up to who knows what on the other side of that barrier.

"Koga!" Kagome called out raising her hands to her mouth. The other's joined in shouting for the wolf demon, all except Inuyasha who sharply crossed his arms and furrowed his brow into a tight grimace of frustration and annoyance.

"I really don't see why we need that mangy wolf's help..." he muttered.

"Inuyasha," Miroku explained, "We need to get Naraku close enough this way to take the bait."

"Yeah, Inuyasha." Shippo added, "What use is it if he doesn't even know we're here? And Koga's bound to be close by on the other side of the barrier. He wouldn't stray too far from Ka..." Inuyasha silenced the young cub with a quick blow to the head. A tiny bump formed as Shippo wailed loudly. Kagome lifted the child into her arms while giving Inuyasha one of Sesshomaru's death stares. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt very guilty again and his ears drooped low against his head. Kagome and Shippo once again joined the others calling for Koga, while Inuyasha dwelled silently on his thoughts. How did everything get so out of control and chaotic so quickly? In only a matter of weeks Inuyasha's whole world had turned upside down. Sesshomaru was human, Naraku had managed to become an even bigger menace, and now Kagome was looking for Koga. Could things get any worse? ...yes, they could....

"Hey Kagome!" Koga called out from his end of the brilliant blue light, and Inuyasha's ears drooped even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun rose brilliant yellow over the dazzling lime-colored hilltop. There were only a few small trees gracing the grassy peak, as well as a small, rickety cabin. Its wood was weather worn and freely splintered away from the old building. It was a sharp contrast to the graceful beauty surrounding it, but it did not seem out of place in the least. It was a comfortable old house, one that had made that glistening hilltop its home for well over a century. Sesshomaru watched it from the distance, unable to see the details, but that was perhaps for the best as it would not suit him to approach such a shabby enclosure otherwise.

"We are here." The ex-demon informed his curious group.

"But my lord...this can't be the place." Jaken argued, "We've been traveling for weeks just to get to this rundown dump in the middle of nowhere?" Sesshomaru made no reply to the toad's inquiry.

"What is this place, my lord?" Rin asked with genuine curiosity.

"There is someone here I should like to meet," Sesshomaru explained as he once again started walking up the hill.

Once at the top, Jaken nearly died at the sight of the cabin. It was more rundown than he had first thought, and it seemed as though it could topple down any minute. There was no way he was going to let his lord go in their, least of all in a human body. This building was obviously more dangerous than Naraku himself. Even Sesshomaru seemed ill impressed, despite it being his idea to come here. Still, it had been a long journey and if what he'd heard was true then appearances must truly be deceiving. He took in a deep breath, hidden to his companions, and knocked on the old wooden door which nearly gave way at his touch. It slowly swung open to reveal an old human man with a kind smile. He had somewhat long gray hair pulled back into a lose ponytail and a wise leathery face graced with deep wrinkles that mirrored his wisdom. His brown eyes were warm and intelligent, and though he was a very old man, his body remained firm and athletic. He had a certain dignity, a proud and confident stature, that was not lost on Sesshomaru.

"Are you the one the humans call Hideki?" Sesshomaru demanded. The old man smirked in amusement at the question. Humans? This boy obviously had a few screws loose. Did he think he was some sort of demon? The old man's gaze shifted behind Sesshomaru to his companions. _This kid certainly keeps some weird company, _the man mused. Sesshomaru shifted his weight impatiently and drew the man's attention back to him.

"Aye, I'm Hideki. And who might you be, Kid? I don't get too many visitors this far out." Hideki informed him.

"That is no concern of yours." Sesshomaru began, "I've heard rumor that you are the best sword smith of...human swords. You are to craft me one of your best work." Hideki's smile broadened at the command. This kid wasn't much for manners, that was very clear.

"Ah, I'm sorry to tell you this, Kid, because I'm sure you traveled quite some ways to get here, but I ain't in the business anymore. I've been retired the better part of twenty years. I don't know where you heard these rumors, but there's been no talk of my work since before you were even born, I'm sure. You couldn't be more than eighteen or nineteen. Do you even have any money, Kid?"

"How dare you speak so informally to Lord Sesshomaru, you dirty old human!" Jaken screeched at the smith. Hideki's mouth opened wide into a loud bellowing laugh as his fists pressed against his hips and his strong body shook with amusement.

"Some sort of royalty is he?" Hideki mused, "Doesn't look like any royalty I've ever seen."

"Why you..."Jaken began shaking his staff violently. For the first time Sesshomaru became aware of his appearance, and he realized in utter disgust how much he had changed over the past few weeks. He had been so eager to keep moving that he had greatly abused himself. Staying still meant thinking, and thinking led to remembering, and that was simply not acceptable. In Sesshomaru's haste he had barely slept in weeks, and hardly eaten at that. He had grown terribly thin, his clothing barely staying on. His complexion was even more pale than normal, and he appeared almost sickly. His silk clothing was tattered and dirty from the long trek through all types of weather. His long black hair had lost its shine and had become muddied and a little tangled. To Hideki, he looked like a lost run away. Sesshomaru trembled. What had happened to him? He must look worse than Inuyasha right now. Inuyasha...it was a good thing he wasn't here to see this. The old man's expression changed to that of pure concern as he saw the young man's arrogance strip away so easily.

"Hey, you know what. You kids have been walking for a long time. Why don't you come in and clean yourselves off? You look exhausted. I've got some spare futons so you may as well stay for the night." He offered as he lead the two humans into his home and shut the door in the rude little imp demon's face.

"But Lord Sesshomaru...."Jaken whined as he sat down next to Ah Un.

Inside the cabin, Sesshomaru washed himself off, and Hideki offered him a clean pair of clothes. He accepted, still overwhelmed at how quickly his life had changed. And now here he was, in a stranger's home, accepting charity and being talked down to by a mere human, and he wasn't killing anyone. It made him feel a little defeated, but he was too exhausted to dwell on it. But what would his father think if he saw him now? What would Inuyasha think? What had Jaken been thinking? And most importantly, why did he care? He decided not to worry about it for the time being. Perhaps after he got some rest he'd be able to think more clearly. Rin let out a big yawn as she hugged Sesshomaru's leg. To her surprise he bent down and accepted it, hugging her back. Hideki watched the exchange with his regular broad toothy smile. "Your little sister?" he assumed.

"...yes...." Sesshomaru agreed, very tiredly. It was apparent Hideki simply would not believe the truth and Sesshomaru was in no mood to argue. Rin beamed with happiness as she curled up on the first futon and fell quickly to sleep. It was an idea she liked very much.

The next morning Sesshomaru had returned to his usual self, for the most part. A good night's sleep had made a major difference. Even so, Hideki had already been allowed to see through his stony mask and he was convinced that this kid was not so bad. Thus, he was determined to be of some help.

"So where are your parents, Kid? That little girl shouldn't be doing so much traveling. These can be rough parts." Hideki stated.

"I do not see how that concerns you. I seem to be having some difficulty with sword smiths these days. Will you or will you not craft me a human weapon?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"A human weapon? What's with all this 'human' talk all the time? I think you've been hanging out with those demons too long, Kid." Just then he realized something, and he became certain that he had finally figured it out. They must be orphans and the young man was raising his little sister. The demons must be protecting them for whatever reason. Sesshomaru had begun to look very angry again, but Hideki just laughed warmly. "OK, Kid, I tell you what. I'll think about it. Just stick around for a few days and help me out some. You'll have to earn it." With that, he walked outside into the fresh morning air. Sesshomaru went to check on Rin. She was still sleeping peacefully. She looked so happy and content. Maybe it would be good to stop for a little while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's what Naraku's up to." Kagome said, "I can't believe I didn't see it before, but the barrier is completely encircling the wolf demon den." She had to shout a little since the thickness of the barrier was greatly increased by Hyde's spell on either side of it.

"Yeah, Kagome. He's after my jewel shards, and the creep's been attacking my tribe. We've been trying to stay on the run, but there isn't anywhere for us to go. We're caged in here, and my comrades who tried to escape were killed by this blue light." Koga informed the group nodding in the direction of the barrier.

"So Naraku put up this barrier so he could steal your shards without you outrunning him," Inuyasha concluded.

"And it seems he wanted to kill you in the process, Inuyasha," Miroku realized, "He must have known you would smell his scent and that's why he waited in one place for so long."

"You're right, Miroku." Sango agreed, "It was clearly a trap."

"Yeah, and Inuyasha almost walked right into it." Shippo stated.

"Yeah, whatever. At any rate, I still don't think we need your help, wolf. We have our own jewel shards to lure him with." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, and sounds like a good way to lose'em," Koga blurted out, "but anyway, Kagome, what's your plan?"

"Right!" Kagome remembered, "Koga, we need you to lure Naraku this way. Let him overhear you telling your comrades you found a way through the barrier, and then outrun him and hide somewhere fast. Shippo will be waiting on this side disguised as you. It's even better bait now that we know he's after your shards. Naraku will think you made it through and then he'll lower the barrier long enough for us to attack."

"But how will he think I got to the other side?" Koga asked.

"That's easy," Sango informed the curious wolf. "Shippo's been practicing his illusions. Show him Shippo." Shippo giggled excitedly as he jumped up and squished his tiny face into a look of deep concentration. Suddenly, a small section of the barrier seemed to lighten in color as if a small hole had formed.

"He'll think the barrier's power is fading." Kagome exclaimed.

"How dumb do you people think Naraku is?" Inuyasha burst out in frustration. "He'll smell this scheme a mile away. It's pretty obvious he's just after the wolf. I say we wait here until he takes out Koga and then he'll take the barrier down. I mean, why the hell would he think his barrier would just suddenly weaken?"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome had just about had it with Inuyasha's rotten behavior. Still, she thought it was sweet that he was so worried about Sesshomaru, even if it did make him edgier than usual.

"Inuyasha," Miroku told his half demon friend, who now had a face full of dirt, "It makes perfect sense to me. The medallion's magic has a history of failure. I don't think it would be too much of a stretch to the imagination that history should repeat itself. No one understands the medallion's true power, no one living, not even Naraku. It's not too much to believe that he may have over estimated it."

"Yeah, Mutt face!" Koga shouted, "How dare you insult my woman! Kagome, I'm in. Let's do it."

"Let's do it!" The group agreed. Inuyasha, however, just sulked. Who did Koga think he was? Maybe this barrier wasn't such a bad idea after all. But then again, he really did hope Kagome's plan worked. There's nothing he wanted more than to finally defeat Naraku.


	9. Transparency

**Chapter 9: Transparency**

"That's it, Kid! Put some more muscle into it!" Hideki shouted as Sesshomaru helped him lift the log into place on the side of the shabby little cabin. The old smith began firmly attaching it into position as he continued his rather one sided conversation. "You know, Kid. You're a lot stronger than you look. Quite a lot. You must have some training under your belt?" Hideki turned his leathery face towards the younger looking man in search of some form of response. There was none. Instead the response originated from behind the two busy working men.

"Yes, Lo..." Rin quickly clasped her tiny hands over her small mouth, giggling excitedly at her near slip. "My brother, Sesshomaru, is the strongest person in the whole world!" She continued to giggle that much louder at what she had just said, her bubbly personality overflowing from her small frame. She had been having such a good time over the last few days. Though she missed her lord as he was, she greatly enjoyed the fact that he seemed so much more open now. It was as though sometimes he forgot to fully push back the human emotions, and she could see just a spark of what he had kept so well hidden for such a long time. In addition, it was a relief to finally take a break from being constantly on the move. And this was such a beautiful place. It was isolated from the rest of civilization. It remained green, lush, and filled with life. It was a world that still belonged to nature, untouched by destructive hands.

"Is that so?" Hideki asked with a bit of a chuckle as he gently patted the girl's head. She grinned up happily at him. Sesshomaru did his best not to react. To him, emotions were a weakness, a sign of vulnerability, one he could not afford. Still, he felt himself slipping more and more each day. At first he had thought it was just Inuyasha. The half demon had a way of getting under his skin and riling him up enough that it was easy, quite disgustingly so, to lose his control. However, he was beginning to realize that his problems did not begin and end with his brother. Even after leaving Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru was finding it quite difficult to maintain control over those persistent emotions. Especially when they made Rin so happy, and he did like for Rin to be happy. Sesshomaru's lips began to curve ever so slightly into the tiniest of genuine smiles, not the fear evoking smile of death he had so venomously unleashed in the past, but rather something almost pleasant. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, Sesshomaru having caught himself just in time. He was relieved to see the other two humans were still carrying on their silly banter, too distracted to notice.

However, someone did notice. A little green toad demon sat seething next to a two-headed dragon. _There is no mistaking it! _The demon angrily squawked in thoughtful frustration, _My Lord must be going soft. First he allows Totosai to live, and after refusing to tell him the secret to changing back into his powerful self. Not to mention, he was traveling with Inuyasha, that worthless half breed! And now he's smiling? And Rin is of no help whatsoever. That foolish girl! Why does my Lord allow such behavior? _Jaken's big yellow eyes glowed with confusion. As far as he was concerned, his lord was in grave danger. It would be bad enough if other demon's found out about his...unfortunate transformation, but what if they saw him carrying on like this? Showing mercy to pathetic, disrespectful old geezers like Totosai and Hideki. They would never let that go, not even when his lord returned to his true form. _It is my duty to protect my Lord, _Jaken reminded himself. Obviously, Sesshomaru would have to be changed back as soon as possible. Jaken would need to get him away from this...human as well, before he slipped even further away from his true identity. But how....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome grasped at her arms with her icy hands, quickly rubbing them up and down her sleeves. Her teeth were chattering slightly as her gaze fell upon the clear night sky. The stars were bright that night, the sky clear and black. In fact, everything was so crisp and clear in the utter silence that blanketed the forest. Nothing moved, no wind danced through the trees, and the only sign of life was her own gentle breathing and restless teeth. It was all so beautiful, and so cold. It would have been a peaceful night if not for the escalating tension. Suddenly, she felt a comforting warmth as Inuyasha wrapped his arms softly around the shivering priestess.

"You're cold. You shouldn't have worn that uniform thing." He told her.

"I know, I was just anxious about tonight and I forgot to change," she admitted. "Inuyasha...do you think this will work?"

"I don't know Kagome. Naraku's a pretty sneaky bastard. I wouldn't be surprised if he's expecting something like this. I want this to work more than anybody Kagome, but I just don't see it being that easy. That's all I'm saying."

Kagome nodded quietly. Her and Inuyasha were hidden in the edge of the forest before the clearing. Shippo was in position near the barrier, but not too close. He was still a little rattled at seeing what it did to Sesshomaru and he wasn't tempted to see what something like that felt like so he made sure to stay out of tripping range. Sango and Miroku were hidden in the forest several feet to the right of Inuyasha and Kagome. The plan was to ambush Naraku as soon as he let his guard down, and hopefully that would be soon. It had been a long time since they'd arrived and there was still no sign of Koga.

"Do you think Koga is alright?" Sango asked from her position behind a tree. Miroku simply smiled down at her.

"There is no reason to believe Naraku has captured Koga, darling Sango. If he had, he would have what he wants and he'd probably remove the barrier and go back into hiding for the time being." Sango wasn't so sure, but the sudden pressure of a hand clasping her bottom pried her from her thoughts and she abruptly jerked around, her hand harshly connecting with the mischievous monk's sensitive face.

"Don't get distracted, pervert! We're on a mission." The demon slayer sharply warned him as he caressed his aching cheek.

From the distance, Inuyasha heard the quick, echoing smack and rolled his eyes. _Miroku..._he thought. Kagome just continued to stare out into the distance, deep in concentration, waiting for the action to take place, none the wiser of the the little prebattle taking place not so far away.

"It's so quiet tonight." She spoke into the stillness.

"Yeah, whatever. I just hope that mangy wolf does his job." Inuyasha said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

_Blue. Blinding blue light enveloped everything. The world was ripped from beneath him and in one swift movement he was down, claws sinking sharply into the soil. Blue soil. The whole world was spinning, shifting, and closing in on itself. Nothing felt real, nothing except the pain. It was nearly unbearable even for him. It originated from within and it ripped at his internal organs as if the millions of icy daggers behind those sharp, cold eyes had instead decided to slice down through his throat and rip away at his innards. Traitorous blue daggers. He felt the heat well up behind those eyes. They felt like a ravenous fire and he was unable to control his aura as they grew large and glowed crimson red, as red as blood. But it did not take the blueness away, instead it seemed even more determined to overtake him as it began to consume him, swallowing him whole like a hungry serpent. His body was being crushed from the inside out and he could not stop the violent shaking that took hold of him. His claws dug deeper into the solid, cold dirt as his back arched up in agony. Tears began to well up in his eyes, heavy tears that would not be held back. Insubordinate blue tears. But the blinding blue light, the swirling, spinning world around him, and even the pain were not the reason for his true torment. There was the presence of another light. Something not blue. Something white. And as that light moved away from him, the daggers lessened in all but one organ: his heart. The pain there grew more intense, more furious, more deadly with each passing raspy breath. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, the pure intensity of it was too much in its overwhelming allpowerful glory. It was as though he could feel everything. As though every emotion he had ever suppressed was now clutching at his heart and soul all at the same time. That was where the real terror lie. The pit of his fear was not in his stomach but in his heart, and it made him remember everything. Every hurtful word, every unjust death, every cold stare, and every one of Rin's bright smiles and Jaken's annoying whines of concern. It was more than he ever wanted to feel, and yet he hated himself for despising it though he didn't know why. Suddenly, he was calling out to someone. Inuyasha. He was pleading with him to remove Tenseiga, the unwelcome source of this weakness. As the half demon did as he was told, the world shifted once again. The fear began to dissipate as the pain moved from his heart back to the cold, hard pain caused by the blue light. It grew stronger and stronger, more intense than ever, but despite the pain he was content to die an honorable death. Pain was pain. Pain was nothing. He could handle pain. He didn't fear it, not like he did those other feelings. And so...all faded to black._

Hideki watched Sesshomaru toss and turn in his sleep, as he had done every night since he'd arrived. The nightmares seemed to be getting worse. The young man was drenched in a cold sweat, his normally expressionless face twisted into that of nervousness and pain. The old smith came to a decision. He couldn't just sit idly by and watch this any longer. He had to find out what had happened to this boy. He needed to know the whole story.

"Hey, Kid," Hideki said firmly as he nudged Sesshomaru with his foot causing the ex-demon to shoot up from his position on the floor, sweat dripping from his forehead and breath heavy and labored. "Come outside for a minute. I need to talk to you." With that, the old man exited the cabin, careful not to wake the sleeping Rin who sighed and turned over in her sleep.

By the time Sesshomaru finally joined the old sword smith out in the cold night air he had already composed himself, stoic mask and all. _This isn't going to be easy, _Hideki mused, _Like pulling teeth from a...from a demon. _

"So, Kid....Looked like a pretty nasty dream you were having." Hideki offered as he crossed his arms in front of his muscular body. His eyes slowly rotated in Sesshomaru's direction, searching for some sign of hope. Sesshomaru made no move whatsoever. He did not even turn to look at the old smith, but rather stared emotionlessly at something strait ahead. Hideki began to think he wouldn't speak at all, but then...

"I don't dream," was all the ex-demon said, in a calm, emotionless voice. Hideki was just glad to get a response, much of the time he wasn't able to. He decided to press on.

"Now, I know that ain't true. You have nightmares every night. Do you want to tell me about what happened before you came here?" This time it was very clear that Sesshomaru had no intention of answering. In fact, he was beginning to feel annoyed. This was the last thing he wanted to be wasting his time on. This sword smith was proving to be quite an obstacle, and obviously trying to become much too familiar with him. That would have to end.

"What are the demons to you, Kid?" Hideki decided to try again, ignoring the annoyance clearly consuming his conversation partner. Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at the the old man before turning away once again.

"My servants." He answered, and then immediately wondered why he did. The old smith allowed his obvious confusion to wash over his bewildered features. _How did that happen? _He wondered.

"How did you lose the arm?" He pressed on, quite foolishly. Sesshomaru had just about had it with this old smith. He couldn't quite understand why he hadn't killed him already. Maybe because Rin seemed to like him. But even so, his patience was wearing thin.

"It is of no concern to you, human. It was of no importance. It was unnecessary and I had no need of it." His voice rose ever so slightly, a warning to the the old man to back off, if he was smart enough to take it.

"Oh, that strong, are ya?" Hideki teased, "Look, Kid, I just want to help. If you'd actually tell me something that is..." That was the last straw. Sesshomaru was not going to listen to anymore of this old fool's ramblings. The damn sword wasn't worth it. This was a human after all. How good could the sword possibly be?

"I will not answer to a human." Sesshomaru informed him coldly. "This is not why I have come. I am here for a sword and nothing more. It has become clear that you have no intention of forging such a sword. I will be leaving tomorrow. Be grateful you still have your life." His voice was sharp and forceful. With that, he turned and headed back toward the cabin only to be stopped by Hideki's relentless and stubborn voice.

"Kid, you can put up that act all night but it won't do you any good. You want people to believe you don't feel anything? Well, it's pretty damn convincing, but it's no good on me. I can see right through it. I could see through it from the minute you showed up at my door with that little girl. I'll make your damn sword for ya, give me a few days."

Sesshomaru stayed where he was a moment longer, his back still to Hideki. His head was slightly bowed in thought, as if he were considering whether or not to accept the offer. Or so Hideki thought, but what Sesshomaru said next caught him completely off guard.

"My nightmare is when I am awake." That was all, his voice soft, quiet, and slightly shaken, and then he slowly walked back into the cabin. Hideki raised his brow in deep contemplation. _I knew it, _he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koga rasped for breath as he rushed out into the clearing on his side of the barrier.

"Transform quick!" He shouted, "Naraku's right behind me!" Then he rushed off into another part of the dense forest. Shippo's face once again contorted into that look of deep concentration as he transformed himself into a pretty decent Koga look-a-like and used all of his energy to disguise the barrier.

"Ok, this is it." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, who nodded his agreement. Not so far away, Sango and Miroku poised themselves for the attack. It was the moment they'd all been waiting for. If Naraku fell into their trap, they could finally defeat him. They could end Miroku's curse, ease Inuyasha's vengeance, and end the countless suffering caused by that monster. The tension was thick in the air as the sound of bees' wings approached. Saimyoushou. And then...they saw him.

Naraku floated into view, wrapped in his usual baboon skin. Kagome could feel his menacing anger sitting in the air, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Please work..."She whispered to herself. Naraku halted in front of the barrier, staring at "Koga." Had the jewel shard failed? Perhaps one was not enough for this pathetic piece of metal. But then again...something didn't feel quite right. That wolf wasn't saying anything. Shouldn't he be gloating about his escape? What was he hiding?

"Go." He commanded as three of the saimyoushou attempted to fly through the opening only to slowly wither and die. Naraku let out an evil chuckle.

"Inuyasha," he said wickedly, "So I see you are still alive. Such a shame. I would have thought you fool enough to rush into my barrier." Inuyasha rushed furiously out of hiding, waving the transformed Tetsusaiga madly about in the air. The others followed him out into the open.

"Yeah, well I guess neither of us is as dumb as we look! Get the hell out here and face me, you coward!" Inuyasha shouted, breaking the peacefulness of the night.

"You are too impatient, Inuyasha. The time will come." And then...he was gone. The barrier still remained, and now Naraku was probably hot on Koga's trail. The plan had officially failed. Inuyasha huffed loudly as he replaced Tetsusaiga at his side.

"Bastard...."he grumbled. Kagome looked so disappointed. She really had wanted it to work, especially for Inuyasha's sake. Sango put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and sighed.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be tonight, and Koga can outrun him, Kagome." She soothed her.

"Yeah, we'll come up with another plan!" Shippo stated, back to his original self. The group headed back to Kaede's village. It was very late. They'd have to come up with Plan B in the morning.


	10. Indifference or Something More?

**Chapter 10: Indifference or Something More?**

Sesshomaru and Hideki slowly strolled across the green field at the base of the brilliant green hill. They walked side by side, deep in conversation about the creation of Sesshomaru's new weapon.

"The truth is, Kid, this could be the greatest sword I have ever crafted...or begun to craft." Hideki informed his conversation partner.

"I would expect no less." Sesshomaru responded in his usual emotionless manner, "When will it be ready?"

"Easy, Kid!" Hideki exclaimed. He couldn't hold back a chuckle at Sesshomaru's demanding statement. The young man had been there long enough for Hideki to have become accustomed to his emotionless facade and stoic stare. Still, it never ceased to amuse him. Hideki was an old man, and he prided himself on not being easily deceived by appearances. He had seen many things in his life, though he had never seen such determination as he did in Sesshomaru. Determination to exude strength and power continually. Hideki could not see the coldness in his eyes or voice. Instead, he saw a mask. A wall. A desperate need to conceal whatever really hid behind those deep chestnut eyes. "What's the rush? I think it would be a fine idea if you and Rin stayed for a little while. Hell, I'll even let the demons stay, even the annoying little green one. An old man can use a little company." Hideki continued after a moment. He tried to keep his voice light and carefree to keep Sesshomaru from becoming defensive again. The old smith was absolutely determined to break down that wall, but he realized the difficulty of the task when he saw Sesshomaru twitch slightly at the remark. It was something Hideki had come to see as an obvious sign of annoyance.

"I see no point to stay longer than necessary." Sesshomaru stated firmly, not even looking at the old man.

"Ah, but I do," Hideki said slyly, "The greatest weapon I've ever created...I don't think I'd want to part with it so quickly." A broad grin spread across his leathery face.

"That is no concern of mine," Sesshomaru attempted to make that fact very clear to the sword smith.

"I don't think it's unfair for me to want to make sure my masterpiece is being used correctly." Hideki continued as though he had not even heard Sesshomaru's clear warning to stop that particular line of conversation. Sesshomaru whipped around at lightening speed, long ebony hair slicing through the blue of the afternoon sky, and dark brown eyes narrowing into deep piercing slits of contempt. It was a look that would have chilled the most fearless demon to the bone, but Hideki was smiling inwardly, eyes sparkling with accomplishment.

"I know how to use a sword, old man!" The ex-demon spat. He immediately noticed the twinkle in Hideki's eyes and it unnerved him, more so even than Inuyasha. This old sword smith was clearly insane. He feared nothing, even when he was looking straight at his own death. Or at least what should have been his own death.

"I'm sure you do, Kid. But with one arm..." The old man released his smile as he saw Sesshomaru's body noticeably tighten.

"It has never hindered me." Sesshomaru warned.

"Then you won't mind a little test? I certainly would like to see this training of yours in action." Hideki proclaimed with an even bigger grin on his face as he walked off in the direction of his cabin. Sesshomaru was clearly in a rage, but as far as Hideki was concerned it was a vast improvement compared to his usual emotionless demeanor. It was a start at least.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaken let out a sigh of relief as he slowly lowered his aching form onto the ground and rested his back against a tree stump. _Where does that child get that energy? _He wondered to himself. _Maybe she has some demon blood in her after all. _He could still see Rin in the distance, playfully sprinting down the hill with her arms outstretched like a bird. He could faintly hear her excessively loud and energetic laughter, and he sighed to himself with relief that she had finally given up on forcing him to play tag. Yes, his tiny little legs were quite grateful. It had been a long and annoying experience as it was. The thought of staying with a human was downright disgusting, but this particular human was even worse than the normal variety. This...man, Hideki, was constantly disrespecting his lord. Why, he dared to treat his lord like some sort of insolent child, and right in front of Jaken at that. He couldn't for the life of him fathom why his lord tolerated it. Rin, of course, was no help at all. She seemed to think of Hideki as some sort of grandfather figure. She was always giggling, smiling, and telling the old man more than she should. Still, that wasn't much of a surprise to Jaken. No. That's just the way Rin was. She was human, and those are the sorts of things humans did. Build useless attachments to other humans... But not his lord. Lord Sesshomaru was different. Lord Sesshomaru _wasn't _some weak human. Sure, he may have looked like a human on the outside, but that didn't mean anything. It was a temporary inconvenience and nothing more. It was the soul that mattered after all, and Lord Sesshomaru's soul was purely demonic. But then...what was that smile the other day....

Jaken sat up straighter as the old man strolled into view with a twinkle in his eyes and a satisfied smile on his wrinkled face. _What has that pitiful human done to my lord now! _He shrieked to himself, recognizing that look all too well by now. As the old man contentedly disappeared into his hut, Sesshomaru stormed up the hill with blatant fury in his eyes and a tightly clenched fist. Jaken's stomach churned slightly in excitement. _This is it! My lord is finally going to get rid of that pathetic human! We're finally going to get out of this horrid place and back to finding the cure! _Suddenly, Rin bounded up the hill behind Sesshomaru. She slowed as she approached him, obviously noticing the state of his mood. Concern evident in her kind brown eyes, she reached out to take her lord's hand, and to Jaken's astonishment Sesshomaru easily accepted the gesture and the tension seemed to drain from his body. Jaken could see that she was speaking, but whatever she said was spoken too softly for him to hear. Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked startled. The imp's over sized yellow eyes widened in wonder as his lord seemed to suddenly be staring off into the distance, as if he were considering something very important. Then he turned his head back down to Rin, looking very thoughtful and even more relaxed, and nodded softly.

Jaken used the Staff of Two Heads to push himself back up onto his tiny green legs and rushed over to his lord as he was walking past him.

"My lord?" he gasped desperately, "What did young Rin say?" Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Jaken.

"It was nothing," Sesshomaru told him, but it wasn't said harshly. It lacked the feel of a command and had no trace of impatience or annoyance. Instead his voice seemed soft, calm, and almost...warm. It was almost like he was speaking to a friend...and Jaken...Jaken didn't like that one bit! What was going on!? One minute he had his lord back and the next Rin says something and he's acting strangely again. "Bu...bu...but...my lord!" Jaken stuttered uneasily, "That old human..."

"Would like us to stay a little longer," Sesshomaru finished for him, this time slightly more demanding but not with his usual force, and walked away. The little imp's beak dropped open in disbelief. _That human body is making my lord go mad! _He spun around quickly, seething, and glared at Rin.

"Rin! What did you say to Lord Sesshomaru!" He shouted frantically. Rin just giggled and playfully ran down the hill, once again outstretching her small arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"I'm glad you're safe, Koga!" Kagome shouted across the barrier. The wolf demon grinned and winked seductively at the young priestess.

"Naraku is no match for my speed, Kagome. Besides, that arrogant bastard thinks he has all the time in the world. Probably just figures he'll take his time and kill me at his next convenience. Hmmf...as if he'd stand a chance."

"Well, at least when he does this damn barrier will be down! I'm sick of all this damn waiting!" Inuyasha hollered as he crossed his arms impatiently in front of him. This situation was really beginning to grate on his nerves. Plus, Sesshomaru had disappeared off of the face of the planet and had probably been killed doing something really stupid. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel responsible, and the damn mangy wolf winking at Kagome like that was making him want to burst through that barrier and give him a piece of his fist!

"Admit it, mutt. You need my help." Koga taunted mercilessly. Inuyasha scowled.

"That's enough you two!" Kagome commanded, "Look, we need to come up with another plan and it has to work this time. We need to work together!"

"Whatever..." Inuyasha and Koga mumbled at the same time, finally agreeing on something.

"But what options do we have right now?" Sango questioned, "Naraku isn't going to be easy to lure out of his safety net."

"I see what you mean, Sango." Miroku agreed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Naraku has no reason to come out until he's completed his task. As much as I hate to admit, Naraku is in control right now."

"...and there's no way he's going to give that up." Sango helped.

"But what about what Kaede said?" Shippo asked from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"What good is that!" Inuyasha shouted, "Tetsusaiga won't transform for a human! There is no way in hell!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What exactly did Kaede say?" Koga questioned mischievously and Shippo was quick to answer.

"There's a spell on the barrier and only a human can walk through the first layer. Then Tetsusaiga can be used to destroy the barrier at its core layer. But Inuyasha is too stubborn to even consider it."

"That's because it's impossible!" Inuyasha snapped.

"So let me get this straight...Inuyasha is just as useless with his own sword as he is with everything else. Not the most surprising information." Koga taunted the fuming half demon. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes. This was going to be another long night. They certainly had no shortage of those lately.

"You mangy wolf! Why don't you come over here and..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cut in and Inuyasha stopped harassing Koga at hearing the desperation in her voice. "Let me see Tetsusaiga for a minute." She persisted.

"What for?" The half demon asked slowly, squinting his eyes slightly at the priestess and raising a single eyebrow.

"I just want to try, Inuyasha. I know it probably won't work, but we have no other options."

"Kagome..."

"I said I know it won't work! But I am the one who pulled it out of your father's tome, so maybe I have a shot." She reasoned. Shippo nodded his encouragement.

"It's worth a try." Sango said to her friend and Miroku nodded his agreement.

"You can do it, Kagome!" Shippo shouted as Kagome took Tetsusaiga and walked into the blinding blue light.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenseiga. The sword of heaven, the saver of life. His inheritance. His downfall. No matter what name Sesshomaru gave it, the only one that truly seemed to fit the sword recently was "mystery." He slowly turned the sword over in his hand. What was its secret? What unknown power did it possess that it could so easily steal his identity? He had no idea who he was anymore. One minute he'd be fine and the next....He was slipping, that much was obvious. The light suddenly glinted sharply off the flawless blade, effectively capturing his attention. But once he saw his reflection in the blade he abruptly dropped Tenseiga to the floor. Some things he would never get used to. _Let's just hope I don't have to._ He thought to himself. He would have to be more careful from now on. If he continued to allow himself to feel these weak emotions he'd never have the strength to find the cure!

Sesshomaru exited the hut and strode over to Hideki who was sitting on the grass sharpening a dagger.

"You're not working on my sword." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"You know how I feel about that, Kid." Hideki reminded him very matter-of-factly not even looking up from his task.

"Fine, let's just get it over with then. This test of yours." Sesshomaru conceded rather coldly. This finally got the old man's attention. His wrinkled head shot in Sesshomaru's direction at lightening speed. The ex-demon's gaze was cold, hard, and determined. "I'm not doing this for you." He clarified, and then quickly stormed away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wind Scar!" Kagome shouted for what seemed liked the millionth time in the last fifteen minutes, and just as it had done every time, the dull blade made no response whatsoever. It simply would not transform, and if anything, seemed even more dull and lifeless against the sheer magnificence and brilliance of the light surrounding her. "Come on already!" She shouted as she began swinging Tetsusaiga frantically against the core of the barrier. _Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. _Sweat began dripping from the priestess's forehead as she desperately tried to get to the other side, a look of determination taking over her delicate features.

"Uh...Kagome?" Koga ventured carefully. "Are you alright?" She stopped suddenly, lowering Tetsusaiga to her side and breathing heavily. She felt her knees buckling beneath her. It was no good. She couldn't do it.

"I'm fine. I guess this just isn't working, huh?" She finally answered, allowing a small smile to cross her exhausted face. She had to think positively. She had to find a way.

"It was a good try, Kagome!" Shippo comforted his friend.

"Hmmf. Whatever..."Inuyasha stated grumpily, "I told you it wouldn't work. Just like I told you the last plan wasn't going to work! Why doesn't anyone bother to listen to me ever?!" And just as quickly as it had come, Kagome's smile dropped away into a menacing look of annoyance. She clutched Tetsusaiga into a death grip, and swiftly stomped out of the blue light with eyes that never left the dog demon. Sango and Miroku turned to one another, exasperated. This wasn't going to end well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she approached said half demon, "Why do you have to be so stubborn all of the time!? I know you want to stop Naraku as much as the rest of us, but you've been acting really irritable lately and I think we've all had just about enough. I know you're worried about Sesshomaru. We all are. And it's nice to see that you actually care about your brother. But Inuyasha! Just...just...SIT!" With that, Inuyasha's face plummeted into the forest floor, leaving the stunned half demon too surprised to move.

"Yeah, you tell him, Kagome." Koga cheered with a taunting smile at Inuyasha. He really just couldn't resist.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sighed and walked back into the forest in the direction of Kaede's village. New plans needed to be made, and it was quite obvious that wasn't going to happen in the middle of an all out war.

Kagome leaned down and helped Inuyasha to his feet. She was blushing slightly in embarrassment over her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I think we're all on edge lately. I just can't stand Naraku having the upper hand." Inuyasha offered her. Plus, he knew she had been right. It wasn't as though he had come up with a better plan. They were desperate. Desperate and very tired.

"What are we going to do?" She inquired.

"I don't know. I think we should find Sesshomaru. Not that I'm worried about that bastard or anything..." He assured.

"Of course not, Inuyasha." Kagome offered knowingly.

"But he might have figured something out...if he's still alive..." Suddenly the dog demon's eyes seemed to glaze over in a look of guilt and emptiness and his ears lowered into his white hair. Slowly, Kagome reached out to take his arm in her small hand.

"OK. We've tried everything else. Let's go tell the others." Then she turned around to face Koga, who didn't seem all too thrilled that the pair were no longer fighting, and called out cheerfully, "Thanks again, Koga."

"Yeah, anytime Kagome." And then they parted ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -

It was evening. The sun was setting behind the hill, draping it with soft crimson and burnt orange tones with traces of warm violet. It was an astonishing sight, but one that remained completely unnoticed by the ebony haired ex-demon. Sesshomaru was well trained, and he knew very well how to keep his focus on his opponent. Jaken and Rin stood by Ah Un, watching intently to the scene unfold. Rin was excitedly jumping up and down, cheering on her "brother" with ever ounce of her tiny being. Jaken, on the other hand, was quite the contrast. The unhappy toad demon stood perfectly still, brooding as he wondered why his perfect and most feared lord would allow this ridiculous test of his abilities by this pathetic human. What was the point? Sure, the man was in extremely good physical condition despite his age and seemed to be very well trained himself. No doubt he was a skilled swordsman and fighter, but he could never be any match for his great and powerful lord. In fact, he would be lucky to last a mere second against Lord Sesshomaru. Then the tiny toad smiled as a thought crossed his mind. Maybe his lord would finally kill the rubbish. Then again, that didn't seem too likely with Rin around.

Sesshomaru swung his sword before him with such beauty and grace that the old smith was thoroughly impressed. Indeed, Sesshomaru felt his confidence wash over him. He finally felt complete. He finally felt right again. Of course, it was simply a mere human sword that he had borrowed from Hideki, but it didn't matter at that moment. For the first time in a long while he felt in control of a situation. He felt like he was on the offensive and not constantly on the defensive. This would be an easy test. Humor the old man, teach him the consequences of daring to think Sesshomaru couldn't take care of himself, and then leave with his new sword, which had damn well better be as good as the old man boasted for all the trouble he went through in getting it.

Hideki made the first move, bolting forward with unexpected speed and a grace all his own. The battle was underway, and the two stubborn men were both determined to prove their points. Unfortunately, it did not end as quickly as had been anticipated. Sesshomaru easily matched Hideki blow for blow, taking a firm, strong, confident, and amazingly easy and graceful stance. He was fast, strong, and had tremendous focus. However, these were traits that Hideki himself possessed and so he continued to wield his blade unperturbed. Hideki leapt forward thrusting his blade towards his opponent who quickly blocked and countered the attack only to be easily dodged by the old man. Rin shouted excitedly on the sidelines while Jaken stared on in disbelief. The battle went on for quite some time, the old man silently taking note of the younger man's impressive skill. Finally, he had had enough.

"OK, Kid. I think I've seen all I need to." Hideki confirmed out loud, smirking tirelessly to himself. One second later, Sesshomaru was on the ground with the point of a very sharp blade aimed directly at his throat. In that instant, his face betrayed him. His stoic mask fell away to a look of absolute surprise and bewilderment. He hadn't seen that coming.

"Why you filthy smith!" Jaken rushed to his lord's defense in a blind rage. "How dare you! How dare you even think to treat my lord like this! Why, you don't have half the skill Lord Sesshomaru does! And what's more..."

"You're right." Hideki said quietly while scratching his head.

"Well of course I'm right...huh?" Jaken stopped, confused at the easy admission he had just received.

"The kid really does have more skill. I won't lie. I'm very impressed actually. I've never seen anyone move quite like that before. His comfortableness with the sword...outstanding. He must have been training since birth! Remarkable swordsmanship, I must say. If I didn't know any better I'd think he'd been doing that for centuries. I've been training my whole life, but I couldn't match that speed and grace if I tried." Hideki confessed.

"Then why is it I'm down here, old man." Sesshomaru shot back coldly, slowly overcoming his shock. The old smith just began to chuckle loudly.

"You want to know why you're down there and I'm up here, aye Kid?" Hideki asked, still laughing wildly with that familiar twinkle in his eye. "Well, there's a pretty simple answer to that one, Kid. It's all your damned pride." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed letting the old man know he should be very careful if he dared continue at all. "You see, Kid," Hideki continued to explain, "You fight like some...some damn demon or something. You're fast, but not nearly as fast as you think. And you're strong, but not as strong as you believe yourself to be. You hold your ground longer than you should. You think you can take a hit and you rely too much on your belief that you can move out of the way in time if need be. But Kid, you ain't no lightening bolt. It didn't take me too long to see that either. It's as if you refuse to face what you see as weaknesses, but let me tell you Kid, by doing that you are creating a whole new set of weaknesses for yourself. Very dangerous ones at that. If you would just stop being so uptight and learn to work those to your advantage...given your degree of skill, you'd be pretty unbeatable. I can help you with that, Kid. That is if you'll stay a little longer."

"And what makes you think you are qualified for such a task?" Sesshomaru questioned angrily.

"Well, Kid, I'm an old man. I know a lot about weaknesses." Hideki answered with a smile still on his face. He was definitely enjoying this.

"I'm a lot older than you, old fool. I doubt you know what you are attempting to get yourself into." Sesshomaru replied haughtily as he returned to his feet. The man nearly doubled over in his fit of laughter.

"I never saw you as the type to have a sense of humor, Kid. Anyway, what do you say? Will you stay?" Jaken glared angrily at the smith. How presumptuous could he be? This was going to stop right here and now.

"My lord most certainly will not..."

"Yes."

"Huh?" And Jaken fainted.


	11. Judgment Day

**Chapter 11 – Judgment Day**

Somehow the world seemed to be in a constant state of flux since Sesshomaru's strange transformation a mere month and a half ago. At least, his emotional state certainly was. His nightmares had continued to become more intense and they were just as frequent, but they encompassed a lot more than just that awful night that had changed him possibly forever. He was haunted by those emotions and his nightmares reminded him of how easy it was to lose control. They reminded him of rage, fear, and of feeling lost. They reminded him of cold, hard sweat, a racing and throbbing heart, and his reflection in his brother's eyes. These were images of a most persistent nature and they crawled into every crack and crevice of his mind when he slept, and so he dreaded sleep. He dreaded sleep to the point he would almost say he feared it...if he would admit to such a thing, and he most certainly would not. Hideki watched his student with great concern, noting his tiredness and state of ever growing restlessness. It was obvious to the old man that Sesshomaru was not used to staying in one place for too long. One may think he merely had a desire to travel, conquer, explore, and that he didn't see fit to waste his time settling down. However, Hideki never saw it in such a manner. His only question was, _What is this kid running from?_

Still, despite Sesshomaru's continuing inner turmoil, his training was going quite well. Sesshomaru was a fast learner, but it took a lot more than that. The thing was, Sesshomaru had to learn to put things in a new perspective. This, Jaken did not like in the least.

"But...Lord Sesshomaru..."Jaken whined incessantly to his master as Sesshomaru was retrieving his practice weapon from the side of the small cabin.

"Jaken, you will cease this pointless whimpering at once," He firmly warned the distraught little toad.

"Yes, of course, My Lord," Jaken was quick to humbly agree, "I just don't see why more human training is necessary, My Lord. We need to reverse this disaster before it becomes more dangerous than it already is, and this...old fool's training...it's...it's changing you, My Lord!"

"I said that was enough!" Sesshomaru warned with more force, his frustration and anger nearly boiling over. This was another problem he had been forced to deal with as of late. As if those damned nightmares weren't enough, Jaken's constant insubordination most assuredly was not doing anything for his nerves. The little imp was everywhere he looked. Every time he turned around he nearly tripped over the annoying little imp. Did he honestly think that Sesshomaru didn't understand the importance of returning to his true form? That kind of incompetence could almost rival that of Inuyasha. Jaken just didn't comprehend the situation. Sesshomaru needed to take in all of the possibilities. He needed to strategize, plan, and be prepared. Walking about aimlessly wouldn't do anything for anybody, except possibly get them all killed. No. Sesshomaru would be prepared. When he searched for information he would do it the right way, and if it had a body count it definitely wouldn't include himself or anyone that belonged to him. With that in mind, he joined Hideki at the base of the hill to resume his training.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

"Hey Bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed through the forest as he darted frantically in and out of the lush foliage. "Sesshomaru! Where the hell are you!" It had been weeks since they'd last seen him, and days since they started their search. Still, there was no sign of Sesshomaru whatsoever. Inuyasha couldn't even pick up the slightest scent of his human brother.

"Kagome," Sango began carefully as she took her friend's arm in her own, "I don't know how to say this, but what if this wasn't such a good idea. What if...what if Inuyasha can't find him?"

"I really don't know," the distressed priestess admitted, "This is such a sensitive issue for Inuyasha. He's been practically obsessed since this search began. I don't think he can take much more of this." Just then Inuyasha darted back to the front of the group. He was panting loudly, sweat clinging to his sticky forehead and ears pinned sharply back.

"Nothing..." He mumbled. The others simply watched him cautiously, anxious expressions clear on their sympathetic faces, expressions they had worn often lately. Inuyasha grunted loudly at the display, obviously annoyed. "Hey, he ain't dead!" He was quick to insist. "Bastard's always pulling stunts like this. Always shows up when he's unwanted, though." But despite his insistence, the others could feel the worry in the air, thick as the sweat on Inuyasha's brow.

"You're probably right, Inuyasha." Kagome hastened to concede.

"Yeah," Shippo cut in, "I bet he's just really far away."

"Maybe we should stop for the night then," Miroku added mischievously with the slightest twinkle about his eye, "I do recall seeing a rather large ominous black cloud looming over that fine palace a mile or so back."

"Whatever, but we're finding him first thing tomorrow morning." The truth was, Inuyasha was feeling extremely guilty. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this entire thing. It was his fault Sesshomaru was human, and if he was dead, well that was his fault too. He shouldn't have let him take off on his own. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Sesshomaru had never been human before. He didn't know how to handle the emotions, the fears, or the physical weaknesses that came with the form. Certainly, being human had its advantages as well, but they would mean nothing to someone as stubborn as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wanted power and control, and it was very unlikely that he would be able to accept his current state, ever. And if he couldn't, then he would be vulnerable to all sorts of attacks. After all, Inuyasha had seen first hand how...unfocused...Sesshomaru could be when he lost control. These thoughts plagued him as he slowly made his way back to the palace with his friends. He truly hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

- - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru stared up at the old sword smith from the ground, once again. However, there was no malice in his gaze. The ex-demon had found himself in this position enough times throughout the course of his training not to let it phase him. Instead, he had begun to feel almost accomplished at the fact that it took longer each time to fall into this place. It was a new type of feeling for him, not being the winner but still feeling that sense of accomplishment.

"Much better, Kid!" Hideki beamed at his student. "At this rate, I expect to see this situation reversed very soon. Very soon, indeed."

"What happened this time?" Sesshomaru asked, trying hard to conceal those damned emotions. His tone was flat and cold, he hoped.

"Well, Kid," Hideki explained, "Too much offense and not enough defense. You still expect to take me down too quickly. I swear, Kid, you think you have some kind of super strength. You just need to remember not to let that get in the way. Not all opponents will fall as quickly as you seem to be used to. Be prepared for them to strike back."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru simply stated.

"But, Kid. I have to admit I am very impressed. You're taking to this a lot faster than I thought you would. I think it's safe to say that it would be an honor to give you the sword once I've completed it. Though, it will be a sad day to see you go," Hideki gleefully complimented. He was indeed very proud. Jaken, on the other hand, could barely breathe in his frustration. That's when _it_ happened again. That damned smile! But this time it didn't disappear as quickly as it had in the past. _1...2...3...4...5...there. What the hell is going on! _Jaken's mind screeched shrilly. He had been watching Sesshomaru very carefully ever since the two had met, and he was quick to see the changes in his master. Sure, Sesshomaru tried to hide them. Tried to act like nothing was happening. Of course he continued to exude his stoic mask, icy stare, cold tone, and formal yet uncaring nature. However, it was different now. It felt almost forced, and even Jaken could see that. And then there were those damned moments. Damned increasing moments! And though they weren't frequent or common place in his great lord's demeanor, they were there and they were unmistakable. They manifested themselves in those blasted smiles, a readable expression every once in awhile, or a look in the eyes. Jaken saw them all, and it frightened him. Jaken hated this ridiculous _human_ training with every fiber of his tiny being, and that's exactly what it was to the little imp: human training. Hideki wasn't training Sesshomaru in swordsmanship, something Sesshomaru was clearly far more proficient in than the old fool. No, he was training his lord to think like a human. Why couldn't Lord Sesshomaru see that! _This could be dangerous! _Jaken reasoned frantically, _The stubborn old fool could be causing permanent damage to my lord! _Clearly, the situation was becoming critical. Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own hands.

That night Jaken rested against an old, mossy well watching the stars sleep in the dark sky. They were no comfort to him. Nothing was. Some time later, Sesshomaru made his way to the top of the hill, but he stopped abruptly as soon as he saw Jaken fuming at the base of the well.

"Jaken. Not plastered to my ankle tonight? Explain yourself," he commanded harshly, his narrowed gaze boring into his retainer. Sure, Jaken's never-ending clinging and whining were most nerve wracking and unwelcome, but even so, sudden changes did not appear to be going well for Sesshomaru as of late. Why should he believe this one to be any different? Somehow, he was certain that this sudden show of personal space was not a blessing.

"My Lord," Jaken summoned up as much bravado as he could muster in his tiny frame, "Something needs to be done about that old fool. He is taking advantage of your delicate state." At that, Sesshomaru's glare narrowed even more. The piercing look in his eyes was deadly and his stance rigid and sharp. Of course, Jaken never did know when to stop and so he just kept going. "He is putting human ideas in your head, My Lord. We need to leave at once. His pathetic little weapon is hardly worth this, My Lord. He talks down to you like you were some sort of child. You are the great and powerful demon lord and deserve to be treated with respect. The old fool should be kneeling before you, My Lord. But you allow this abominable behavior, and even seem to enjoy it. My Lord, that filthy human is brainwashing you!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru's tone had surpassed dangerous. "This Sesshomaru has had enough of your insubordination. Do you believe me so weak that I would be so easily manipulated? Your services are no longer required." Though his voice was icy and delivery unwavering, Jaken couldn't help but pick up an undertone of hurt in his words, and that unnerved him much more than his lord's fury.

"As you wish, My Lord." Jaken agreed firmly, "If you wish to remain here and associate with humans, and act like a human, and dress like a...like a farmer, then there is nothing I can do here anyway. I'll find the cure myself." And with that, he walked away slowly. Sesshomaru didn't speak a word, didn't move, didn't breathe, and didn't even turn around. He just stood there, taking it in. And when he could no longer sense Jaken's presence, he let out a deep sigh. Everything was going so wrong. This was not what he wanted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Patience, Inuyasha." Kaede soothed the restless half demon, "He will be found when he wants to be found." The group had returned to Kaede's village that night after their search for Sesshomaru had once again proven fruitless. Kaede was the only one who seemed to be able to calm Inuyasha in the least. She, at least, genuinely believed the ex-demon to still be alive and well. "But what will ye do in the meantime?" The old priestess asked wisely.

"Well, we aren't certain Lady Kaede," Miroku was the one to answer. "We don't seem to be getting anywhere. Hyde's barrier isn't faltering, we can't find Inuyasha's brother, and even then it is unlikely he could help us."

"Not to mention Inuyasha's rotten attitude!" Shippo chipped in enthusiastically before getting a swift kick from the half demon. Inuyasha's frustration was ever so apparent and he began pacing about the undersized enclosure.

"I'm just tired of feeling useless!" He complained, "We can't do anything about Naraku. We can't do anything about my bastard brother. And all you guys can do is come up with stupid plans that don't work!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted and watched with satisfaction as Inuyasha's face made friends with Kaede's floor.

"Now, now, Child." Kaede advised, "Fighting will not help ye stop Naraku. It is something he is counting on. He has planned this very well. Until ye come up with another idea, perhaps it is best to continue on your original quest."

"You mean we should collect more jewel shards?" Sango asked, Kirara resting in her lap.

"Perhaps ye will find your answers along the way," Kaede suggested.

"Hmmf," was Inuyasha's only contribution. Still, it was not really an objection. He was glad to have the opportunity to actually do something while they tried to come up with a working plan. Planning was not his thing, after all. He needed to be doing something physical. Finding Sesshomaru wasn't a possibility. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps this would give him the chance to release some of his frustration on a few unsuspecting, shard-stealing demons. It was all he had, and he would accept it for the time being.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was midday, calm and sunny. There was little wind, and a disquieting stillness about the scenery. The land was flat and grassy, separated by a speeding river that was the only thing disturbing the calm that hung stagnant in the air. Jaken could see the forest on the other side. He was getting closer to familiar territory, or so he hoped. All he had to do was cross that river, but it rushed by fiercely, crackling like the thunder of a powerful storm. He edged nearer to the water's edge. Something wasn't right. Something was very very wrong. He could feel it like a shock in his bones. It was an overwhelming feeling of alertness. Why was it so still here? Where were the birds, the butterflies, any life at all? Death was leeched to that stillness, and if Jaken learned anything from his beloved lord it was to follow one's instincts. He turned to leave, but unfortunately it was too late.

A giant beast shot up out of the river like a wild geyser, submerging the riverbank with one giant splash. Its green scales glistened mechanically in the sunlight, reflecting an almost violet undertone. Its snake-like head was mountainous in size with twin horns jutting sharply from the top and ending in thick needle-like points. The creature's eyes were a sinister crimson shade of blood red that mirrored the massive amounts of blood that hung loosely about its impressive jaw. Jaken shook with fright, frozen in place, as a blaring scream erupted from that same jaw. It was a shriek like knives digging into flesh, knives pinning the small imp fiercely into the cold soil of death. He knew this was it. He knew this was the end. He knew he would be killed by this river demon.

"You take the left side, Kid! I've got this side!" Hideki's voice boomed forward as Hideki and Sesshomaru rushed past Jaken on either side. The river demon snarled sickeningly at the two before whipping its enormous, spiked, serpentine tail towards Sesshomaru. Fortunately, his reaction was quick and he leaped effortlessly over the deadly appendage, digging his sword deep into the fleshy part of the tail and ripping a rugged line with that single blow. The creature shrieked more loudly, but this time in pain. Hideki took this distraction and used it to his advantage by striking forward into the monster's gut. It twisted its head around sharply and screamed towards the old man's body, but Sesshomaru jabbed his own weapon deep into its back. The foul-mooded demon refused to be deterred and continued on its course, using its thickly muscled neck to send the old smith flying into the river and beneath its deadly coils. The old man was determined, however, and clung strongly to one of the creature's spikes, successfully pulling himself out of the formidable currents, but not yet out of harm's way. The fury in the demon's eyes escalated to the point where the depth of red increased so much its eyes were almost black in its rage. It turned that rage back toward its original target, and darted forward with impressive speed at the trembling Jaken. The end was coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was in front of him and the river demon's enormous teeth were sinking into the human's slender shoulder leaving a trail of thick, warm blood flowing down his arm. Still, Sesshomaru did not cry out. He did not fall to his knees. He did not sink in defeat. Instead, with that incredible creature still attached to his shoulder, he used all of his strength to bend his elbow and force that sword hard into the monster's chin and up through its brain. Its deadly grip finally relaxed and it dropped away from Sesshomaru, dead and silent.

A light clink was heard as Sesshomaru's weapon fell to the ground, his severely injured arm being too weak to support its weight. His breathing was heavy and labored, his eyes were wide and panicked. Worry, concern, and fear dripped from his features, but not for himself. That was clear in his resistance to move from his protective stance over Jaken's form. And Jaken...was stunned. He had never seen Sesshomaru like this. He had never even imagined it possible for so many emotions to be present in his features all at the same time. And it was all for him! Not to mention the fact that he had gone after him. Sesshomaru had been genuinely and truly worried about him. He had risked his own life to save him, and even now, despite serious injuries, seemed even more concerned about the little toad than he did himself. Where did that come from?!? Jaken had seen those moments of Sesshomaru briefly dropping his facade, but they were nothing like this. This was like a complete openness, like he could see through to his very soul. And what he saw was not his beautiful, cold-hearted, emotionless lord, but a boy. A boy who did feel emotions. Who experienced pain, love, protectiveness, concern, and even fear at times. A very brave boy, who had to put on a very serious mask because it was safer. Because it was expected. Because it came with a position. Because it was just easier not to feel, especially with the things he had to do. Jaken released a breath he didn't know he was holding, still too stunned to speak. Maybe it wasn't so bad to let Sesshomaru have a break from that for just a little while.

"Ah, hell, Kid!" Hideki shouted as he pulled his soaking body from the river, "What the hell was that!?! Do you know how stupid that was?! You nearly got yourself killed! You don't lunge in front of a jaw that size!" He continued to loudly lecture the shaking Sesshomaru as he approached, dripping river water with each step. "Let me see your shoulder," He demanded harshly as he roughly pulled the cloth away from his student's damaged shoulder. It must have hurt, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice it in the least. "Ah, shit!" Hideki bellowed. "Kid, you almost lost the other arm with that stunt! Then where would you be? You got damned lucky. That'll leave a nasty scar though." Then he took in Sesshomaru's panicked demeanor, and sighed loudly. He wasn't really mad at the kid. He was just upset that he almost lost him. He patted him on the back a few times. "Take it easy, Kid. Your little green friend is just fine. That was a very brave thing," he reassured him as he ripped off a piece of cloth and tied it tightly around Sesshomaru's injured shoulder. "Now let's head back to the cabin so I can see about getting that injury some decent attention. Training is postponed...obviously." With that the old smith started walking in the direction of the cabin, muttering something about "stupid kids" and "crazy frogs".

Sesshomaru stood there a moment longer. Hideki's last words making him realize the state he was in. What had just happened? What had he just done? He needed to compose himself fast. He needed to remember who he was, get back into character. His breathing began to slow, his face losing all expression, and his eyes calm. Still, he did not turn to Jaken. He continued to stare out into the void, feeling the imp's eyes locked onto him. Silence. Silence. Long, nervous silence. Finally, Jaken was the first to snap back into reality.

"You...you...saved me! I never should have left. Please, forgive me. I...thank you, Sesshomaru." Jaken stammered as he left the ex-demon to his thoughts. The imp chased after Hideki screeching out something about not being a frog, never seeing the way Sesshomaru's eyes had widened in stunned silence at Jaken's comment. He doubted Jaken had even realized what he had just done.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That I love him and I wish he could be happy here like I am," Rin beamed.

"What are you on about now, you foolish girl?" Jaken demanded at the young girl's baffling randomness.

"You asked me before what I said to Lord Sesshomaru. That was what I said, Master Jaken." She answered cutely.

"Go to sleep, Rin." Jaken sighed. They were safe in the warmth of the cabin. The night had grown late, and Hideki was brooding in the opposite corner. He was very proud of Sesshomaru, that much was true, but he had been terrified when he'd seen that oversized demon latch onto the young man so ferociously. He had tended to the wound, and he was glad to see that it was not as serious as it had first appeared. At least it wouldn't cause any permanent damage and he did have some slight use out of it even in its delicate state. Still, Sesshomaru seemed very edgy since returning from the river, more so than usual that is. It was the dead of night, and he was still sitting outside by himself. What could he be doing out there?

Sesshomaru sat stiffly by the well where he had last argued with Jaken the previous night. He was watching the sky. The new moon. Inuyasha was human somewhere. But that didn't matter. Only one thing did. He was completely disgusted with himself. He had dropped every defense he had, and in front of Jaken no less! Every single human emotion that had threatened to expose itself over the past several weeks had done exactly that. He used to be so good about ignoring them. When he was a demon everything had been so easy, so perfect. Now everything was complicated. Plus, his worst nightmare had come true. He was worse than Inuyasha. He was worse than Inuyasha's pathetic human mother. He was even worse than his damned human-sympathizing father. And now everything was wrong. No, not wrong. Wrong wasn't the word. Ruined! Everything was ruined. HE was RUINED! He just kept thinking about Jaken gawking up at him like that. And then it had come. _"Thank you, Sesshomaru." _Thank you, SESSHOMARU! No title. No Lord Sesshomaru, My Lord, My Master, nothing. Jaken KNEW better than that. Jaken worshiped the ground he walked on. Jaken was loyal, and if anything, Jaken was a little suck-up. He could have brushed this aside. It could have been a mistake. He could have heard him wrong. It could have been a one time thing. Except, it wasn't. The obvious lack of title was apparent all night. The little imp even dared to speak to him like an equal. Who did he think he was! Beyond that, it seemed to be completely subconscious. Would others do the same? Would they forget who he was? Would he forget who he was? No! This would never happen, again! Sesshomaru was certain of that. He would never show this weakness again. Emotion was for the pathetic, not for him. It was settled. Never again.

- - - - - -

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I promise not to let that happen again. Also, if anyone could offer me any advice or suggestions on naming Sesshomaru's new sword that would be awesome. I think that after such a long wait, and all of the work he had to go through to get it, it should have a really great name.**


End file.
